Dbz in Kindergarten
by wilsonmemee4
Summary: This is a OCC/AU fic! Did you ever want to read a Dbz kindergarten fic, but it turns out to be really stupid? Well, I have so i'm making my own. This is a G/CC V/B K/18 Kindergarten fic about Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, 18, Chi-Chi,and more Dbz characters going on adventures in Kindergarten, driving the teachers crazy,and romances.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Dbz/GT or Db

Prolouge: The First Day of Kindergarten

One day there was a school at planet Earth. The school had a bad reputation for awful kids that they couldn't control.

The school was called North High Elementary: the worst school on Earth. Everyone tried to stay away from that school because

there was kids that was completely insane.

It was the first day of kindergarten and the kids didn't want to go. "I don't wanna go to this awful school!" said Freiza. "Well

too bad!" said King Cold. "I can't believe I have to go to this stupid school full of weaklings!" yelled Vegeta. "Shut up, boy!"

shouted King Vegeta. "Hey Raditz, is there food at school?" Goku asked his big brother. "Whatever," said Raditz. Then there

was Piccolo. Nobody knew him because he was so quiet. Bulma walked along with her father asking "Why can't I just skip to

college?". "Because, even though you are smarter, you are way too young." Her father replied.

Then Yamcha came, "I can't wait to get some girls, cause i'm so hot!" he said. Krillin tagged along with him. "I don't know...

remember preschool when you cheated on all of those girls?" "Yea yea whatever." replied Yamcha. Then there was the loud mouth-I mean

Chi-Chi. "I can't wait to find a boyfriend then get married and have two kids!" she said. When all the kids came to their classroom,

(Which ironically was the same class for everyone) the teacher introduced herself. "Hello i'm Mrs. Buttstinger - The whole class laughed

loudly. "OK JUST CALL ME MRS.B!" she yelled irritated. The whole class was silent. "Now let's introduce each other." she said sweetly.

After introductions there was free time, which meant everyone could make friends. The first person Vegeta saw was Bulma. He instantly

felt possessive of her. He ran over to her and said "You're mine!" "You mean as a boyfriend?" Bulma asked blushing. "Yes, no one will ever

touch you except me!" He said selfishly. So he took Bulma's hand and ran off. Meanwhile Goku was having trouble. "You're gonna be my

boyfriend THIS INSTANT!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Ok! Ok!" Goku said scared. Piccolo was meditating and Krillin was hanging out with a girl named

18 and her over protective brother,17. Launch was hanging out with Tien-or more like scaring him and Yamcha was flirting with different girls.

This happened for the rest of the day until it was time to go. And the next day was about to go crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz,Gt,or Db

Chapter 1: Characters

Before next chapter, I will Tell you the characters and traits of them.

Good Guys:

**Goku**; A fun loving 5-year old that only thinks about food and fighting. He has a 13 year-old brother

(Raditz) that constantly ignores him/Bullies him. His best friend is Piccolo, Krillin, and Rival Vegeta. He was

forced into having a girlfriend named Chi-Chi. He is a Saiyan and everyone knows it. He's good at Fighting, but

bad at math.

**Vegeta**: A rude, arrogant, and selfish boy (except when it comes to Bulma) that focuses on being the best. He is

the Prince of all Saiyans, eldest child of King Vegeta, heir to the throne, boyfriend of Bulma, (In which he possessivley

chose her when he first saw her,but she didn't mind) and big brother of 5 year old Tarble. He is 6 years old but he is smart

for his age. He sometimes let his pride get in the way of important stuff.

**Piccolo**: He is a Namekian who is tallest out of the class. He has a mysterious personallity and usually meditates. He is also

smart for his age. He only drinks water, so he usually denies offered food. people don't mind him being green, except the teachers.

Even though he doesn't usually interact with his friends, he will usually protact them if needed. He is 6 years old.

**Krillin**: He is a bald headed ex-monk who constantly worries alot. He is short for his age though. He doesn't have a girlfriend yet,

but he soon will. He is an average student and the closest friend to Goku.

**Bulma**: She is the daughter of the famous , president of Capsule Corp. and heiress to the company. She is considered to be a

genius and even smarter than her father himself. She could've been in college by now, but she is too young. She is the girlfriend of

Vegeta. She's usually the smart one out of the group. She is 6 years old and a favorite to the teachers (and a show-off to the class).

**Chi-Chi**: She is a loud mouth girl who usually forces people to get what she wants. She has big plans for her future and chose Goku

to be her future is fierce, but she can be really kind to others and always got her friends' back

**Android 18 (18)**: She is a female android that has a stubborn personality. She doesn't let people tell her what to do (or she'll bet them up)

She has an interest on Krillin. She has a twin brother named 17. He is very protective of her and disapproves Krillin. She is 6 years old.

Neutral:

**Yamcha**: Yamcha is weak, but he has a player personality. He flirts constantly with girls and he has an interest in Bulma. He is

jealous of Vegeta. He also doesn't know if he hurts Bulma then he's gonna get beaten up by Vegeta (but he will soon). He is 6 years old.

**Android 17 (17)**: He is a male android that is the over protective brother of 18. He doesn't like Krillin for a number of reasons.

He also disapproves of 18 even liking Krillin. He is 6 years old.

**Tarble**: He is the younger brother of Vegeta. He is 5 years old. Vegeta and King Vegeta disapproves of Tarble's power level, leaving him as

a disgrace to the royal bloodline. He is an average student. People usuallly tease him about his power level.

**Maron**: Maron is the rival of Bulma. She is very stupid and doesn't look as good as Bulma. She hates Bulma because she is smarter,has more

friends,and prettier.

Bad Guys:

**Freiza**: Freiza is an Ice-jin and younger brother of Cooler. He likes of torture teachers and classmates with hios henchman,Zarbon and Dodoria.

He usually fights with Goku and Vegeta. He also enjoys the misery of others and laugh whenever something bad happens to them. He is a spoiled brat.

he is also 6 years old.

**Zarbon**: He is one of Freiza's henchmen who does all the work. Him and Dodoria try to please Frieza as much as possible.

Dodoria: He is another one of Freiza's henchmen. He and Zarbon try to please Frieza, even though Freiza makes it hard.

**Cell**: Cell is a rival compare to Bulma's smartness. He is also an enemy of Vegeta. He usually talks about being perfect and smart.

Everyone tries to ignore him though. He is 6 years old.

**Buu**: Buu is a bully who usually takes people's food during lunch time. If he gets angry he will turn you into food.

**Nappa**: Nappa is the best friend of Raditz and usually makes fun of Vegeta's Gruop. Him and Raditz also try to sabotage whatever important

thing they need to do.

**Raditz**: Raditz is the best friend of Nappa and usually causes mischief with Nappa against Vegeta and his friends.

**Master Roshi**: A pervert who persues after Bulma,Launch,Chi-Chi,and 18.

MORE COMING SOON...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz,Gt,or Db

Chapter 2: Love,Jealousy,Friends,and Foes

It was the next day at school, and everyone was doing their daily morning work. Freiza, Dodoria,and Zarbon

was planning to ruin the teacher's life. Goku was eating a cookie. Vegeta had trouble with his work, but Bulma

gave him her answers to copy. Chi-Chi was minding her own buisness, drawing a picture of Goku and her. Piccolo

was meditating peacefully. Yamcha was secretly plotting to win Bulma's heart. Krillin was doing his work while 18 and

17 was drawing.

"Ok! Time's up! Turn in your work, then it's playtime!" Mrs.B said. At playtime, Vegeta was sparring with Goku. "HA!

You'll never defeat me Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he landed a punch on Goku's face. "We'll see about that!" said Goku

powering up. "NO FIGHTING!" Mrs.B screamed at the two boys. They stopped fighting because their ears started to hurt

real bad. Meanwhile Yamcha put his plan into action. He walked up to Bulma and said "Hey Babe, why don't me and you

have lunch together." Bulma was building an invention out of blocks and it knocked down because he touched it. She looked

at him angrily and said ' NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW I'LL HAVE TO START OVER! AND I HATE PLAYERS AND I ALREADY

HAVE A BOYFRIEND, SO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yamcha was surprised, but that didn't stop him from grabbing her arm and dragging

her "It's ok babe, why don't you and me go to the corner to have some private time as my apology?"

Vegeta sensed Bulma in trouble and followed her ki until he saw Yamcha pulling her. He felt jealousy and rage. "GET THE F***

AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed running toward Yamcha and tackling him. He beat him up and children gathered screaming "Fight!

Fight! Fight!"until the teacher pulled Vegeta away from Yamcha. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU VEGETA?!" "He was hurting my girl!" he protested

"No Vegeta, go to the corner!" she told him. He grumbled angrily and walked to the corner, sulking. That's when he saw Bulma with him.

"Thank you for saving me, Veggie." she said. He was about to protest when she called him Veggie when she kissed him for the first time

on the lips for a second. He was speechless and blushed really hard. "See ya after time out, Veggie!" she said and left to talk with Chi-Chi.

Krillin, Piccolo, and Goku was speechless when they saw what happened. They ran to Vegeta at lunch. "Dude you're so lucky!" said Krillin.

"How did you make her do that to you?" asked Piccolo "I thought girls had germs?" said Goku. Everyone just looked at him for a second

then continued with their conversation. That's when Vegeta realized that girls kissing him was really cool so he said "Well, I saved her from

that weakling and easily beat him up. So that's when the teacher put me into the _terrifying_ time out corner and she kissed me for my awesome

deed." When he finished, a crowd formed around him listening to the exaggerated story and everyone was talking about it.

The next day Mrs.B was sobbing at school. Kids were wondering what was wrong with her. That's when Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria started

cracking up laughing when she cried. Now everyone knew Freiza and his goons did something...

Next time: Girl Fights and Big Trouble


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz,GT,or DB

Chapter 3: Girl Fights and Big Trouble

Everyone cornered Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon. "What did you do Frieza!?" Goku asked angrily.

Frieza started laughing as he said "Last night I killed her husband! HAHAHAHA!" Everyone gasped.

"Why?!" Goku said "Because, its FUN!" Frieza said. Goku was about to say something when the principal

came and said "We have a new teacher that'll teach you a lesson!" That's when Mister Shu came in "Hello

class," he said and he had a whip with him. Everyone gulped.

A few minutes later, Class got started. When he asked a question and every time a child got it wrong,

that's when that child got whipped. So that's when Bulma and Chi-Chi raised their hands and answered

at the same time,but one of them was wrong.

"Well, if I can't tell who's wrong, then I might as well whip you both now" he said. He raised his whip and was about

to smack it on them when he got double teamed by Goku and Vegeta. After that

they opened the window and told everyone to run out. And so they did.

About an hour later, the kids didn't know where to go so Bulma (obviously) told them which direction to the gas station.

until, Maron, the blue-haired slut girl said "You aren't the boss of me and I say we go left, ugly" Maron replied, "I know the whole

town by heart, I could've been in college by now, and I have an IQ of 1,000 and you have one of like 6? Let's go b***" "OOOOHHHH" said the class

"TREATED!" yelled Goku. That"s when Maron and Bulma started fighting. "GIRL FIGHT!" said Master Roshi and took many perverted pictures. Bulma kicked and yanked

Maron's hair. Maron was screaming until she tripped Bulma's leg and she fell. Bulma kicked her away then started jumping at her. Then the fight got serious.

Chi-Chi and 18 started jumping on Maron along with Bulma. "NOBODY MESSES WITH OUR FRIEND!" said Chi-Chi. "Yea we're gonna kick your a**!" 18 yelled.

They were fighting so much,that all of them didn't notice all of their parents looking quite angry at them.

All of them got grounded for a month,no friends, sleepovers, or electronics. Mister Shu got caught with child abuse and gotten arrested, yelling,

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU SEEN MISTER SHU!"

**One Month Later...  
**

It was the month for Halloween and everyone was preparing for it. The streets were filled with lights and ghosts. North High decided to do a Halloween party

in a couple of weeks, so everyone was preparing for it. "Boy,I love Halloween!" said Goku, eating some candy. "Is that all you think about is food, Kakarot?" asked

Vegeta. "My other favorite is Thanksgiving!" said Goku. Vegeta just smacked his head. "Attention, everyone," the new teacher, Mr Davis said. Everyone was ignoring

him. "I said ATTENTION!" he yelled. Everyone got quiet in minutes. "I've got some new students, Broly, Tarble, and Buu. Everyone gasped. "Isn't Brolly a bully in your

neighborhood?" asked Krillin. "Yes and all he says is my name." replied Goku. "Why did they put Tarble in MY classroom!" yelled Vegeta. "Why don't you want Tarble

in your classroom?" asked Bulma. "Because he is a disgrace to the saiyan race and too weak and soft!" he replied. "I wonder what Buu's like?" said Chi-Chi. The first

thing they saw and heard was Brolly, yelling "KAKARROT!" That's when there was a giant blast and Brolly came running straight toward Goku.

**Next time: Bullies and Halloween **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz,GT,and DB

Chapter 4: Bullies and Halloween

Brolly charged at Goku but then his father yelled, "BROLLY STOP!". He resisted a little then stopped. "I'm sorry about my son's behavior

he said. "Isn't that right Brolly?" "KAKARROT!" he said. Everyone just looked at him crazily. "I think that guy's kinda psyco," Bulma

whispered to 18 and Chi-Chi "Yea he's definatley crazy" Chi-Chi said "Insane," replied 18. That's when Tarble walked through "Oh no,"

Vegeta said,. "Big Brother!" Tarble cried and ran his way towards Vegeta. Vegeta was tackled by Tarble. "Get off me, fool!" he said.

Tarble's eyes started to water "No no no! Remember what father said about crying!?" Vegeta asked. "He said no tears," Tarble replied.

"Geez, he is weak." Bulma said. "I told you so!" said Vegeta. That's when Buu came in and said " Buu's Hungry!" and most kids ran away

while some has been turned into candy. "Stop!" Goku said. "Buu want candy!" Buu said. "Here have some." said to calm him down.

Buu took all the candy and went to the corner to eat.

It was recess outside since it wasn't so cold today. When they came to the playground, they immediately scared the older kids away.

Freiza and his goons came and said, "This playground's officially mine!" "No it isn't" Goku said, eating a sandwich. "Oh yea, watch this!"

Freiza said and slapped the sandwich out of Goku's hand. "My...my..sandwich.." Goku said. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Freiza and his goons laughed.

"You...you...YOU HURT MY SANDWICH! AHHHHHHHHH!" By that time everyone was looking at him. "He's-he's turning into the legendary!"

Vegeta yelled. "AHHHHHHHH!" That's when Goku turned SSj and said "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" while powering up. "Kakarrot! Do you

want to destroy the playground!?" Vegeta yelled. "Get Down!" Piccolo yelled. That's when the entire playground blew up.

After the explosion, the kids were fine with little injuries. "After they got up they saw the entire playground blown up. That's when the

principal came running towards the Playground. "You...you ..DESTROYED THE PLAYGROUND!". Everyone was silent. "It's gonna cost me one thousand

for this mess!" he said breaking down crying. Bulma felt bad so she walked up to him and said "You can have two thousand of my money."

He looked up and saw Bulma handing him the money. "How did you get this?". "It's my weekly allowance, duh." Bulma replied. "I don't need your money!"

he said. "Oh well, I'll just keep this to my self." she said "Wait! Come back!" he said running towards her. But she ignored him.

By the time the Halloween came, the school was back to normal. Everyone came with their costumes. "Ok everyone, why don't you

tell us, what you're costumes are?" Vegeta was the prince of all saiyans, Goku was a cake, Krillen was a fighter, Piccolo was a demon king,

Bulma was a scientist, Chi-Chi was a princess, 18 was a ninja, 17 was a ninja, Cell was "perfect" the way he was so he didn't get a outfit,

Yamcha was a "pimp", his new girlfriend, Maron (Moron) was a "hot" (slutty) model, "Freiza was emporer of the Universe, Brolly was a

Kakarrot Destroyer, Master Roshi was a "Chick Magnet", Buu was "the candy eater" , Tarble was a "Fairy Princess", Zarbon was "Freiza's

minion, and Dodoria was "Freiza's minoin 2". They all went trick-or-treating in a group. the first door was an old lady. "Why-why-why he-

he-hell-hell-oo k-k-ids-s-s! HEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEE!" Everyone just looked at her then ran away. "THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE OLD

LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND HER SYRUP!"

"That was creepy" said Chi-Chi "I know," said Krillen. Freiza thought he didn't have enough candy, so he said said "Zarbon, Dodoria,"

"Yes, Lord Freiza" they replied "Give me your candy..now". "Awwwwwww" they said as they dumped their candy into Frieza's bag.

Meanwhile the group split up and Bulma, Chi-Chi,18, Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin was walking through the streets. "Well, Well, Well if it

isn't the Z Losers!" Raditz said as he and Nappa came from the shadows. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked "We have a "deal"

for you..." Raditz said. "What "deal?" Goku asked. "You give us all of your candy and we won't hurt you..." 'Yea, yea you can't hurt us.."

Vegeta said. Suddenly everything was dark the it became lighter after a second. "Wait.. where's Raditz and Nappa?" Goku asked "And where's

Bulma and Chi-Chi?" Vegeta asked. There was a note on the ground and they picked it up. It read: **We have your girlfriends and if you don't **

**reconsider the deal then they'll be in great pain..meet us in the back of Old Lady Butterworths' and her syrup's shed by 12:00.. don't be late.**

**-Nappa and Raditz**

Next Chapter: Goku and Veggie's Great Halloween Rescue


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ,GT,or,DB

Chapter 5: Goku and Veggie's Great Halloween Rescue

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta screamed angrily. "Vegeta calm down!" said Goku "NO I WILL NOT "CALM DOWN"! THEY TOOK

MY BULMAAAAA!" Vegeta was so mad that he transformed to Super Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2). Vegeta slowly turned his head towards

Goku "We're gonna bring them back... RIGHT NOW! Understand?!" he yelled "Ok Vegeta, let's go" Goku said and turned Super Saiyan

and they flew to Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup's shed. "Come out fools!" Vegeta yelled. The shed closed behind them. "That

was creepy..' Goku said. They walked alone the shed, with their auras lighting the shed. "This is way too big for a shed.." Goku said.

Then they heard screaming. They ran to the closest door and busted it open. Then they saw All the Kindergarten kids (Including Raditz and

Nappa) tied up. "What is going on!?" Vegeta shouted 'MPFH MPFH MPFH" Bulma tried to say. "Bulma!" Vegeta yelled as he untied her while

Goku untied Chi-Chi and the rest (except Nappa and Raditz). After Vegeta untied Bulma, he just hugged her for a long time. "Uhhh. Vegeta?"

Goku said as everyone was just staring at him. Vegeta blushed and said "What are you looking at?!" angrily. And everyone turned their heads.

"Now who tied you guys up?" Goku asked. Krillin said "It was-" "HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEE!" then the lights turned on and it was-

"OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND HER SYRUP?!" Everyone said. "Yes, it's meeeeee!" she said crazily "But...why?" Goku asked.

"It all started before you guys were even born...** Flashback-_it was back in the Halloween of '79. And the kindergarten class_**

**_was ready to trick or treat..._**

**"I can't wait to trick or treat!" 5 year old Bardock said. "Is that all you think about is food, Bardock?" **

**6 year old King Vegeta asked "My favorite holiday is Thanksgiving" Bardock said ignoring King Vegeta. King Vegeta smacked his forehead. **

** Doctor Gero said "Someday i'm going to make my own children! hahahaaha!". Everyone just looked at him weird. Babbidi said "I'm going to create **

**a pink monster that's going to rule the world!". Everyone looked at him even stranger. "Let's go trick or treating!" said Doctor Breifs.  
**

_**The class was walking to different houses getting lots of candy and laughng and talking until they came to my house. They knocked on the door.**_

**he-he-hell-hell-ooo children i'm OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND MY SYRUP! HEEHEEEHEEEHEEHHEEEE! _But they just looked at me and ran__._**

**_Why would they just look at a nice, young lady and just run!? I was so mad that i swore and cursed and said to myself-_**

**"One day i'm going to kill your children for what they did to me! I swear in the name of OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND MY SYRUP!**

**HEHEEEHEEEHEEHEEEE! End** **Flashback- **

"So you see you guys did the exact same thing to me therefore you shall be punished!"she yelled "Come on Vegeta, let's blast her!" yelled Goku "Right!"

Vegeta said "KAMEHAMEHA!" "FINAL FLASH!" The attacks completely devoured her and blasted her to the next dimension. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

she yelled and she was completely gone. "Yaaaayyy!" everyone cheered. "MPFH MPFH MPFH!" Raditz and Nappa screamed. "Thank you Vegeta!" Bulma said as she

kissed his cheek. Vegeta blushed deeply and said "No problem," Yamcha looked at them and thought 'I've could've done that..' Piccolo said "uhh.. guys not to be rude

but.. THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO F****** EXPLODE!" ."Let's go!" Goku said carrying Chi-Chi. Vegeta carried Bulma and 18 carried Krillin. Everyone flew through flames

and burning wood until they see the exit covered up in flames. "Oh no! How are we going to get out now?!" Chi-Chi said 'Kakarrot! Use your IT" yelled Vegeta.

"That's only when we get to the Androids Saga!" Goku said. "Look there's a hole in the roof!" Bulma said. Everyone flew through the hole just in time. When

they were 100 ft away from her house, There was a giant explosion that caused fireworks to launch. 'Wow.." everyone said. "Hey Kakarrot," Vegeta said , carrying

sleeping Bulma. "Yea Vegeta," Goku said carrying a sleeping Chi-Chi "Do you feel like you forgot someone?" Vegeta asked. "Nope" Goku replied

The next day-

The ambulance came to pick up the broken, injured Nappa and Raditz. "I feel sorry for these boys," a paramedic said "Yea, me too" another said.

They ended up with 26 broken bones and will not heal for a couple of weeks to a month. "Boys, do you know who did this? asked a suspicious King Vegeta

and Bardock. "Umm...no?" Goku said "We didn't do anything of the sort" Vegeta said.

**Next Time:Thanksgiving Sleepover and the Spelling Bee**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Idon't own DBZ,DB,or GT

Chapter 6: Thanksgiving Sleepover and Spelling Bee

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to say a few things:**

**1) I don't know if you like it, but I HATE it when it takes like 16 chapt. just to get B/V together! It's so annoying, so that's why I automatically**

**chose them to be together in the beginning of the story, so I can get to the funny stuff (I hate drama)**

**2) This is NOT CANON people, so stop making such a big deal about OOC ness! If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**3) I don't mind flames (Even though i'm just gonna ignore them, so you're wasting your own time) this is MY fanfiction, if you hate it soo much then why bother**

**reading it at all; It makes no sense?! Just make your own fanfiction if you don't like this one**

**4) I know that haters gonna hate, but if you're going to hate then don't read at all! I don't mean to be mean but it makes no apparent sense.**

**5)Thank you to people who actually ENJOY this story because it's supposed to be fun not serious like 'blah blah blah OOC"**

**6)I don't have anything against Yamcha, but he's easier to make him a jerk than anybody else (except villans)**

** OK back to the story-**

It was the beginning of November. The Halloween party's been canceled because, the school couldn't afford it. Right now the kids have been

focusing on different things. But, everyone's talking about the Annual Spelling Bee. The ASB is a November competition for ages 6-18 throughout the state.

The winner gets a golden trophy, 100,000 dollars to go to the school, and a certificate with the president's signature. Everyone is expecting Bulma or Cell to win the

competition since they're so smart. "Good Morning class," said. Everyone is either playing or fighting. "I said GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Everyone

stops and looks at the teacher. "OK, Now we all know that there is the ASB coming up and only one student out of the school is allowed to compete." Since there is

two we have put up our own spelling bee to determine who goes to the ASB." Vegeta stood up on his desk. "My girl's gonna beat every single one of you!

Especially you Cell!" Cell stood up on his desk. "No i'm going to win because Dr. Gero programmed me to be the smartest thing in the UNIVERSE!"

"Is not" "Is too" "is not " "is too" "is not" "is too" "is not" "is too" "is not" "is too" "is-" 'SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Mr. Davis screamed

Later on at playtime Cell walked up to Bulma "I hope you're ready to lose" "No i'm going to win because i'm way smarter than you" "No,no,no i'm smarter because

i've been built by the smartest man in the universe" No,My dad is" "No mine' "mine" "mine" "MINE" "MINE" "MINE" "LUNCH TIME!" Goku yelled.

At lunch time Bulma and Cell were glaring at each other. "So, Bulma, what do you think about going against Cell?" Chi-Chi asked "That green mother f*****

son of a b**** thinks he's smarter than me!" "GO TO THE OFFICE FOR LANGUAGE!" One of the supervisiors yelled. Bulma stuck the middle finger at her then walked

to the office. Krillin and 18 walked to the cafeteria holding hands. 17 walked up to them and said "What the h*** is this!" He pointed to their hands."Krillin is

my boyfriend." 18 said. 'No he isn't!" "Yes he is now go away 17!" 18 said. 17 gave Krillin a death glare and left. Krillin was scared out of his mind.

The teacher finally announced when the Spelling Bee's between Bulma and Cell is. It's in December 10th and the ASB is December 17th.

Meanwhile at playtime, Brolly was planning on killing Goku with Freiza. "KAKARROT KAKARROT KAKARROT!" Brolly said. "I don't know what the h*** you just said, but

you strangle him while I cut his neck off. Ok?" "KAKARROT!" Brolly said. There was an awkward silence. Brolly snuck behind Goku and was about to grab him when he

ducked and said"Hey look! A cookie!" At the same time Freiza jumped at Brolly and accidentally cut his neck. "AHHHHHH!" Brolly screamed "AHHHHH!" Freiza screamed

"AHHHHH!" Mr. Davis screamed "AHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed. "Hey what'd I miss?" asked Goku, who finished his cookie.

By the time the ambulance came Brolly lost 70 percent of blood, but he survived . Frieza was put into Jail for Kindergarteners for two days.

School was cancelled because they thought blood would influence kids into killing theirselves. Goku,Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Bulma were walking home together.

Until something (or somebody ) touched Bulma and Chi-Chi's skirts 'AHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. "You got a nice butt ladies," Master Roshi said. Vegeta and Goku

grabbed him and took turns beating him up. "ugh...it was worth it.." Master Roshi moaned. When Bulma got home, Dr. Briefs announced that the neighbors will

be having a two-day Thanksgiving Feast soon. Vegeta, Goku, and Chi-Chi was informed too, but the most excited one was Goku because he LOVES food.

**Next Time: Field Trip to the Amusement Park**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ,GT or,DB

Chapter 7:Field Trip to the Amusement Park

**Before I start this chapter i'm more than likely to create a sequel to this story called Dbz in First Grade or Dbz in Elementary School after i'm **

**done with this story.**

It was almost Thanksgiving and the staff decided it was time for a field trip. So, everyone decided to take a weekend trip to the amusement park.

Everyone was on the bus. The seats were big compared to 6 year olds, so it was three per seat. It went in this order: Goku/Vegeta/Piccolo Krillin/Yamcha/Tien

Cell/18/17 Brolly/Tarble/Buu Bulma/Chi-Chi/Launch Freiza/Dodoria/Zarbon Maron/?/?. They were talking and enjoying themselves. "So, Piccolo, why don't you get a girl?"

Vegeta asked. "I'm not interested." he said. "Hey, Kakarot did you know that Nappa and Raditz is coming to the Thanksgiving dinner?." Vegeta said. "No, I thought

they were completely immobile?" Goku said. "No, they surprisingly healed fast, so we have to watch out for them." Vegeta replied. "Alright," Goku said.

Meanwhile Yamcha was talking to Krillin about hid dilemma. "I tried to speak to her (Bulma) but she just ignored me.." Krillin said "Why do you want her anyway?

And I thought you already had a girlfriend?" "She accused me of not loving her and Bulma is the prettiest girl in class and she's taken by that big-headed jerk."

Yamcha didn't know that Vegeta was listening to them. "I'm NOT a jerk and talk about somebody else's girl will ya?! Or i'll pound you to dust in seconds..."

Yamcha was quiet for the rest of the ride. When they were finally out of the bus they had to go in groups : Vegeta/Bulma Goku/Chi-Chi Krillin/Piccolo 18/17 Y/M

Cell/Tien Frieza/Brolly Dodoria/Zarbon Buu/Tarble Launch/?. "I've got an idea.."Frieza said "Lets sabotage Goku's fun!" He said to Brolly "KAKARROT!" he said.

"Umm...ok?" Freiza said not knowing what he said. Everyone separated to go different rides and games. "Meet us in the Food Court at 5:00" The teachers said.

Goku/Chi-Chi- "Let's go to the Food Court!" said Goku. 'Not until we go on some rides!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Let's go to the River of Desserts!" Goku said 'At least it's a ride'

thought Chi-Chi Yamcha/Maron- "What do you see in that b**** that you don't see in me?!" yelled Maron. "She's smarter and prettier than you!" He said. "NO SHE'S

NOT!" She yelled. "We're through!" he said. And with that, he pushed her to the ground and walked away. Everyone was looking at them and Maron never felt so

humiliated in her life. 18/17- "I can't believe you like that bald midget!" 17 said trying to reason with her. "But, he's so short and cute and he's _my_ bald midget!" she

protested. Vegeta/Bulma- Vegeta and Bulma was just holding hands walking, enjoying each other's company. That's when Bulma saw a giant stuffed panda.

'Hey Vegeta, can you win that for me?" "Why should I" Vegeta asked "Because, boyfriends always win stuff for their girlfriends." protested Bulma. '"No" said Vegeta.

"Fine you jerk!" she yelled. She walked up to the game and asked "How much does that stuffed panda cost?" The man looked very close at her 'I know her.. she's

Bulma Briefs, heiress of CC...she must be very rich' He thought with a greedy grin. "One billion dollars!" he said excitedly. "I only have one million..." she said.

"Sorry..I guess you have to play to win.. "he said. Maron was walking very humiliated and angry at Bulma Breifs. 'I'll get that b**** somehow..' she thought.

Then she saw her about to throw a ball perfectly in the middle. 'Now's my chance' she thought. She ran and tackled Bulma into the ground and started pounding

her back. Vegeta ran and pulled Maron off and threw her into the ground and picked up Bulma while Yamcha helped Maron. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan.

"GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!" He yelled. That scared them so much that they wet their pants and ran.

"Are you ok, girl?" he asked. "Yea," she replied. "I'm sorry.." he said forcefully out of his mouth. "It's ok, Veggie." Bulma replied and they gave each other a forgiving

hug. "Awwwww!" said Goku, Chi-Chi and a crowd of people. "SHUT THE H*** UP AND GET AWAY FROM US! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" Vegeta yelled.

They quickly went away to their own affairs. Vegeta won her the stuffed panda (By force) and she was very happy (But the man in the booth wasn't).

During lunch, they talked about everything that happened especially Yamcha's breakup with Maron. "I heard that he (Yamcha) punched her(Maron),"

Piccolo said. "I heard that he slapped her," Krillin said. "I wouldn't want him to be my boyfriend!" one female classmate said. "Me neither!" another said.

Yamcha was gaining a bad reputation and nobody wanted to talk to him. By the end of the day people were on the bus talking and laughing together about the

fun time they had. Goku was talking about how there were so much food. Piccolo was talking about the bumper cars, Krillin was talking about the rides,and

Brolly and Frieza were disappointed that they had so much fun, that they completely forgot about their plan. Chi-Chi and 18 were talking about how it was cute when

they seen Bulma and Vegeta sleeping, cuddled up on the seat together. When they got home, they had a lot to talk about their field trip to the amusement park.

** Next Time- Thanksgiving Sleepover Surprise!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ,GT or DB or the song 'Milkshake'

Chapter 8: Thanksgiving Sleepover Surprise!

A few weeks later, it was the Thanksgiving dinner with the neighbors. They usually end up fighting each other (Like they did 6 years in a row) ,but they promised that

they would quit their fighting because they were "civilized" adults. This yaer it was a CC, because it was the first time it took place there. The kids were playing

(Goku, Vegeta, Ch-Chi, Bulma, Piccolo, 18, 17, Cell, Frieza, Tarble, and Brolly) While the teenagers ( Raditz, Cooler, and Nappa) wre getting into some mischief.

"Ah, isn't it a nice day?" said King Cold forcefully (He hated basically everyone) "Yes, it is, actually we have a lot to be thankful for.." King Vegeta forced out of his mouth

(He hated Ice-jins ever since he was born) 'And what is that?" King Cold said with a hint of anger. "That your big fat!- I mean that everyone's together." King Vegeta

quickly regained control of himself. "That's what I thought..' King cold mumbled "What was that?" King Vegeta said. "Nothing, nothing!" he said.

Meanwhile the kids were walking around bored. "Why do we have to be here!" Vegeta yelled. "So our parents have a reason to not fight" Bulma replied. Tarble got an

idea "Maybe we could prank the teenagers." Tarble said. 'Everyone just looked at him and started laughing "HAHAHAHAHAAH!" "That's a dumb idea" Piccolo said after

controlling his laughter. "Yea, Tarble, why couldn't you come up with a better idea." 17 said. "Hey, I got an idea! Let's prank Raditz, Cooler, and Nappa!" Vegeta said

"That's a great idea!" Piccolo said "That would be so funny" Ch-Chi said. "Great idea Vegeta, I always wanted to prank Cooler,' Frieza said. "But-' Tarble began

'Shut up Tarble! We don't need to hear your stupid ideas!" Vegeta said . Everyone agreed with him. Tarble just sighed. 'Ok, Me and Kakarot-' "KAKARROT!" Brolly

"...ok, you and me are gonna be the leaders, Piccolo and Brolly be the gaurds, Bulma and Chi-Chi you be in charge of the camera and communication, 18/17/Cell you

spy on the dummies, and Frieza, you're the distraction." Vegeta said. "What about me," said Tarble. 'We don't need you just get out of here." Vegeta said. So Tarble

ran away crying. Meanwhile with the teenagers- The three teens were looking at some.._dirty..._magazines. "Look at that hot girl!' said Raditz. "And look at that one!"

said Nappa "No no no look at this one!" Cooler yelled. What they didn't know was that 18, 17, and Cell were spying on them, in the closet. "Heh heh heh.. this will

get them in trouble" said 17. "I agree, let's call Bulma and Chi-Chi." Cell said. 18 called the girls and told them about what they saw. 'We hacked into the cameras so

can take pictures of the evidence, we also could steal some" Bulma said. Bulma then asked Vegeta if he heard everything. "Yes, I have and Kakarot and I will get

Frieza to distract the idiots when we take their stuff." Vegeta said. "Frieza! It's time!" Vegeta yelled. "Ok!" Frieza said. Freiza busted to door open and everyone was

shocked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a black bikini and a radio with him. "What the h***?!" Cooler said. Freiza then turned on the radio and started

singing:

_[Repeat x2]_  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
D*** right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

_[Chorus x2]_  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
D*** right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I can see you're on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

_[Chorus x2]_  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
D*** right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

_[Chorus x2]_  
Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
D*** right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Everyone was staring at him in shock. 18,17, and Cell to the chance to grab the magazines and run. Freiza was running right behind them. "What THE F***!?"

They all said. After recovering from their shock they noticed that their magazines were gone. "THEY TOOK OUR MAGAZINES!" They all yelled.

Back to the kids- Everyone was congratulating each other on their success. "Good job everyone!" Goku said. "But there's only one complaint from me.." Goku said

seriously. Everyone was quiet. "Why didn't I sing the milkshake song?!" Goku asked. Everyone fell down anime-style. "Wait.. I sense something..' Piccolo said.

Then Veggie noticed it. "They're all coming!" Vegeta yelled. So Vegeta grabbed Bulma and Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and took off along with the others. "WHERE ARE

THEY!" Raditz screamed. "I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL!" Cooler said. "NOT WITHOUT US!" Nappa yelled. So they followed the direction towards the kids. "Where are

we going now?" Goku asked "We should just hurry up, and tell our parents before they find us." Vegeta said. Meanwhile the parents are actually getting along.

"Checkmate" King Vegeta said. 'Oh, Vegeta, I didn't know you were so good at checkers." King Cold said. "Food's ready!" Doctor Briefs said. "Well, Doctor Gero, it

was pleasant meeting you again!" King Piccolo said. 'As it was to you." Doctor Gero said. Then out of nowhere 13 kids came out of nowhere beating each other up.

When the adults tried to stop them, they saw the magazines. "WHO THE H*** HAD THESE?!" King Vegeta yelled. Everyone stopped foghting and yelled everything at

once. 'Well, it certainly wasn't MY kids," Bardock said. "How do you know?' Doctor Gero said, "It wasn't MINE so I guess it was Vegeta's children," he accused.

"How DARE you!" King Vegeta said. "It could've been Brolly!" "No, it wasn't MY son! You might as well say that Chi-Chi and Bulma are lesbians!" Paragus yelled.

"HEY!" Ox King, Doctor and Mrs. Breifs yelled. Now all the adults were fighting and the kids were just watching. They fought so much, that they ruined all the food

and decorations.

About an hour later, everybody calmed down and heard both sides of the story. 'Ok it's obvious that Cooler, Raditz, and Nappa did this, since the kids have proof."

King Vegeta said. Everybody agreed. "Now for a appropriate punishment..." Bardock said. "How about no TV, friends, fighting, internet, and phones." King Cold

said. Everybody agreed. 'NOOOOOO!" The three teens yelled. "Shut up and go to the guest rooms!" King Vegeta said. They all groaned and glared at the kids

before they left. "I guess I have to cook everything all over again!' Mrs. Briefs said with a smile on her face. Everyone was getting scared by her happiness of'

wanting to cook something all over again. "Ok, kids stay out of trouble or you're grounded." King Vegeta said. But they just ignored them and walked away.

'Stupid kids.." he muttered. Then Tarble ran uo to his father crying. 'Daaaad! They wouldn't let me play with them!" he screamed. King Vegeta was getting so

sick and tired of Tarble's whiny little voice and said "SHUT THE F*** UP WITH YOUR CRYING AND GO AWAY!" He screamed. Tarble was shocked for a second then ran

crying about 'How his family hates him'.

Back in Veggie and the Gang's secret hideout- "I can't believe we got away with that?!' Freiza said. "Yes, because i'm a genius." Vegeta boasted. Everyone just

glared him. Then Bulma said I got a funny video for everyone to watch!" she said as she put the disc in the DVD player.

_[Repeat x2]_  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
D*** right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

_[Chorus x2]_  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
D*** right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I can see you're on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

_[Chorus x2]_  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
D*** right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

_[Chorus x2]_  
Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
D*** right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Everyone was laughing very hard except Freiza who was blushing from anger and embarassment. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. "Ooh, can you do one of me now!'

Goku asked. Everyone ignored him and continued laughing until it was dark.

**Next Time: The night of Thanksgiving (part 2)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ,GT,or DB

Chapter 9:The night of Thanksgiving (part 2)

At the night of Thanksgiving, it was raining and thundering with lightning. Everyone was sleep...or were they?

In, Bulma's room, 18, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were laughing and talking. "I can't believe 17 said that about you and

Krillin!" Chi-Chi said. "I know just because he's my twin brother doesn't mean he's the boss of me." 18 said.

"At least he pays attention to you!" Chi-Chi said "All Goku does is eat food and fight!" Ch-Chi said. "At least Goku

doesn't have a pride!" Bulma said.

Across the hall in the guest room, there was Goku, Vegeta, Brolly, 17, Piccolo, Freiza, Cell, and Tarble fighting and

talking. "And that loser (Yamcha) just keeps on hitting on MY girlfriend!" Vegeta said while fighting Piccolo. "Why

don't you just beat him up?" Piccolo said. "Then i'll get grounded and Bulma will stay mad at me until I give her

a gift and I don't feel like doing that." he said. While Goku was fighting Brolly, he said "Chi-Chi keeps on yelling

about my grades. Is all F's bad?" he asked. Everyone fell anime-style. "OF COURSE YOU BAKA!" Vegeta yelled.

17 said "My sister is NOT going to date that bald midget (Krillin)!" he said. "Everyone knows you're just lonely."

Freiza said while fighting him. "I am NOT!" 17 said. "Wow I can't wait till I get a girlfriend!" Tarble said. Everyone

was just qiuet. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed (even Brolly). "Yeah right, if you get a girlfriend,

she might not even look like a girl!" Vegeta laughed. Suddenly the door busted open and all the girls ran in

screaming. "What's going on?!" yelled Vegeta. "We saw Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup!" Chi-Chi said.

"You couldn't because we killed her." Goku said. So they went to the backyard and saw a long latter with three

laughing teens dressed up as Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syruo. "Hahaha! Did you guys see the look of their

faces?!" Raditz laughed. "Yea that was hilarious!" Cooler said. "Now all we have to do is scare the boys!" Nappa

said. Meanwhile everyone was furious. "I can't believe they did that!" yelled Bulma. "They were going to scare us

next!" yelled Freiza. "So, they like to scare our girls huh? Let's get revenge!" Vegeta yelled. "Right!" Goku said.

So they knocked down the latter, and they came falling down. "Owwww!" they yelled. The kids were busy laughing

at them, that they didn't notice they were all standing in Old Man Jenkins' lawn. "HEY YOU KIDS GET OUT OF MY

LAWN!" He yelled running after them. "RUN!" everyone yelled. So Old Man Jenkins screamed crazily while chasing

them with a chainsaw. "Wait a second!" Vegeta yelled while running "Kakarot-" "KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"We don't have to do this! We can just blast them!" Vegeta said. So they turned around blasted the old man.

"Galick Gun!" "Kamehameha!". The next thing they knew, they saw Old Man Jenkins' body on the ground. "Uhh

I think he's dead.." Piccolo said. Then they heard the cops. "Hey Johnson, I see a gang of grown men and a dead

body..I need backup." the police officer said. "Let's go inside!" Raditz yelled. So they ran inside and went to sleep

quickly.

The next morning they all at breakfast until it was time to go. Then they saw something shocking on the TV.

**Breaking News! Local police of West City seen a dead body to the acclaimed name of 'Old Man Jenkins'. We**

**now know the suspects is about 13 men, looking about 23 years old. If you have seen these people, call the **

**police immediatley. **

"Well that's weird, Old man Jenkins live right next to us." Mrs. Breifs said. All the kids were dead quiet. They didn't

want to go to jail for murder, but they were relieved that they got the descriptions all wrong.

**Next time: Class President (longer chapter)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DB,DBZ ,or GT

Chapter 10: Class President

Today Vegeta woke up with a rare smile on his face. Today was the day he was going to get voted as the Class Overlord or the "Class President" He got his clothes on,

brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to see his father and weakling brother. "Why are you so happy, boy?" asked King Vegeta seeing the evil smirk on his face.

"Today i'm going to be Class President, Father." he said proudly. King Vegeta smirked 'That's my boy,' he thought. Tarble opened his mouth and said "I'm going to

be Class President, too father!" he said excitedly. There was a long pause. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Vegeta and Vegeta laughed loudly. After a few

minutes, King Vegeta said "Don't count on it brat." "But-" Tarble began. "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SPEAK BOY!" King Vegeta yelled and Tarble quickly shut his mouth.

When everyone was at school, Mister Davis said "Ok now, were going to choose **two** class presidents in a few minutes." "TWO?" everyone said. "Yes now choose who

you are going to partner up with and see if you guys can win the vote." he said. "Hey Vegeta! Be my partner!" Goku said loudly. "Fine, Kakarot, but you're the assistant

president!" he yelled "Ok!" he said. "Say hello to your new president!" Freiza said with Cell tagging along with him. "Yea right!" Vegeta said. Just then Bulma and

Chi-Chi

walked up to them. "We're here to run for president!" Bulma said. All the boys started laughing. 'Yea right! Women can't be presidents!" Freiza said "Why don't you

you just be the first lady?" Vegeta asked while laughing. "It's too dangerous for a pretty girl to be president." a new voice said. Just then Yamcha and Tien walked up

to them. "HEY STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GIRL!" Vegeta said "QUIET VEGGIE! YAMCHA GO AWAY" Bulma yelled. "Don't worry! You'll be all over me, when I'm president!"

Yamcha said. "No, I'll be President!" everyone yelled at once. Just them Chi-Chi was so annoyed that she grabbed her frying pan and hit everyone (excluding Bulma) an

said "SHUT UP!" and grabbed Bulma and left. It was voting and Freiza and Cell went first. "When i'm president, im going to enslave the classroom, create chaos to the

school, and tie up the teacher and cell will be my assistant!" Freiza declared. Everyone was silent. "Thank You." Freiza said and went back to his seat along with Cell.

Next was Tien and Yamcha came "When i'm president, all the ladies will be mine and Bulma Breifs will be my girlfriend!" He said. All the girls booed and threw paper

balls at him and Bulma threw up the middle finger at him. Vegeta was made a death sign silently at Yamcha. Yamcha caught that and quickly went to his seat. Next it

was Vegeta and Goku. " All I have to say is one thing..' Vegeta began. "VOTE FOR ME, OR YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He screamed as he turned Super Saiyan.

Everyone was quiet and some had even wet their pants (Tarble). "Thank you!" Goku said as they went back to their seats. After voting, the teacher said "Well, it's

a four-way tie!" he said. "WHAT?!" Everyone said. "Well, there's only one way to settle this..." Cell said. "I'll be putting up the Cell Games, where we will be fighting for

president!" he said. Everyone cheered and agreed. "Ok i'll be building a tournament ring (just a mat on the floor) while everyone prepares to fight!" he said. "The fight

will be in two days!" He said. Everyone was training. While Bulma was inventing a secret weapon for her and Chi-Chi. After lunch, there was a new class: P.E

so they went to the gym They saw a big coach (obviously on steriods) and yelled, "TODAY YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING DODGEBALL AGAINST THE

FIRST GRADERS!" He yelled. Everyone wasn't scared though, but the First Graders were scared of the Kindergarteners. "Alright begin!" the coached yelled as he blew

his whistle. Bulma was cheering on Vegeta and Chi-Chi was cheering on Goku. (Girls didn't play dodgeball until next week.) The first graders backed up against the wall

while the Kindergarteners each had a ball smiling evily. "Alright who's first?" Vegeta said . "I can't wait to throw this...hard...dangerous ball!" Freiza said. "I wonder

what this ball tastes like?" said Goku. Then the coach yelled at the first-graders "GET YER BUTTS IN THERE!" He said. Once the first graders moved an inch, everyone

threw the ball at them, and it injured 5, killed 2, knocked out 10, and blew up 11. The coach was shocked at how they destroyed the first graders. "hmmmm..." he

thought. "Everyone go back to you classrooms! P.E is over!" he yelled. After P.E and class, the students left, waiting for the two days of the tournament.

**Two Days Later...**

It was December 6th and Everyone was prepared for the tournament. "When I say go, everyone will be fighting at once, if you step out of the ring, you're DQ'd, if

you get knocked out, you're DQ'd, and if you die, you're DQ'd." Cell said. "Ok.. Let's fight!' Cell said. Everyone powered up and started fighting. SSj Goku was busy

fighting Freiza. "Death Saucer!" Freiza said to chop Goku in half, but Goku destroyed it with his aura. "KAMEHAMEHA!"Goku said to destroy Freiza. Freiza did his own

attack until it struggled and blew up. Meanwhile, Vegeta was fighting Cell. Veget sent a combo of punches and kicks and Cell was blocking them all. "You can't

defeat me Vegeta!" Cell yelled. Vegeta powered up until he was SSj 2. He yelled, 'BIG BANG ATTACK!" and blasted it towards Cell. Cell blocked it, but it still did him

some damage. Tien and Yamcha was hiding in the ring until some of Vegeta's attack blasted them and they flew out of the ring. They were now considered DQ'd.

Everyone was powering their attack and was about to fire it at each other. 'FINAL FLASH!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" "BLASTER CANNON!" "KAMEHAMEHA!". Before their attacks

hit each other they noticed they were frozen. "What the H***?!" Vegeta said. He couldn't move! "Why am I frozen!" Freiza demanded. "This is unfair!" Goku said

frozen. 'Cell said nothing but, struggled to get out of his frozen state. Suddenly, Bulma and Chi-Chi appeared right in front of them. 'What is the meaning of this?!"

Vegeta said. The Girls chucked and Bulma said. "We got pretty mad when you guys said that girls couldn't do boy stuff, so we decided to get pay-back!" Chi-Chi said

"So Bulma built us a invisibility cloak, a ki hider, and a freeze ray." Cell said "How's that going to help you with the competition?" Bulma said, "Like this!" and they

pushed all four off the ring and unfroze them. "Now you're DQ'd and we're the only one's on the ring so, technically, us the "Women", have won and became your

Class Presidents." Bulma finished. All the boys were shocked and they thought the same thing 'How could a girl beat us?!' except Goku who thought 'I want some

cake when I get home'. At the end of the day, everyone accepted girls as equals. When Goku was walking Chi-Chi home, he said "Chi-Chi, if you're not mad at me,

can we get some Ice cream?" Goku asked. 'Sure!" said Chi-Chi. They both blushed as they held hands and walked home. When Vegeta was walking Bulma home he

said,"Girl, maybe I was slightly incorrect when I said that girls can't be presidents." Vegeta said looking away blushing. 'I can't believe I practically admit I was

wrong!' Vegeta thought to himself. Bulma noticed that meant he was apologizing for his words. She felt touched and said "You're forgiven Veggie," Bulma said as she

pecked him in the cheek. Vegeta blushed even harder and muttered 'stupid girl'. Bulma giggled as they continued walking home.

**Next Time- The First-Ever Kindergarten Football Team**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball,DragonballZ,or GT

Chapter 11: The First-Ever Kindergarten Football Team

It was December 8th, the season for Christmas and Football (for the first graders anyway) and everyone was excited for a number of reasons. First there was a assembly. Every kindergartener, first grader,second grader, third, fourth, and fifth grader was there. "It has come to my understanding that the first grade football team has been terrible lately." the principal, Mr. Buttstinger said," And we have come to a conclusion, There will be a first- ever kindergarten team in this school and there will be try-outs today. The first-graders didn't say anything, for they knew that the kindergarteners was crazy, but the older kids protested. "There just little kids!" A second grader said. "This is a stupid idea!" a fifth grader said. One by one kids started to protest but were hushed by a giant blast and one big "SHUT UP!" by a very angry Vegeta with the rest of the kindergarteners walking in. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO YOUR OVERLORD, FRIEZA!" Frieza yelled. "We 'oughta beat you guys up right now!" Cell said. "Yea we-" Tarble started. "SHUT UP TARBLE!" Everyone, even the principal yelled at Tarble. "IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO PROTEST, YOU WILL BE BLASTED TO THE NEXT DIMENSION!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone was silent. "That's what I thought!" Vegeta said and the kindergarteners went back to class. After class, it was the football try-outs. "Hello class i'm, Mr. Johnson, your Football coach and we're going to go through try-outs. While everyone was trying out, there was also the first ever Cheerleader team. "ALRIGHT LADIES I WANT YOU TO CHEER LIKE YOU NEVER CHEERED BEFORE, BECAUSE ONLY 7 OF YOU WILL MAKE IT TO THE TEAM!" Ms. Heath, the cheer coach said. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta was showing out. "Excellent pass, Goku and beautiful touchdown Vegeta!" Mr. Johnson said. "Listen! These people made it to the team, Goku,Vegeta,Krillin,17,Cell,Freiza,Brolly,Tien,Pic colo,Dodoria,Zarbon, and Yamcha made it to the team. Congratulations!" "I knew I'd make it to the team!" Freiza boasted. Everyone rolled their eyes. After tryouts, they went to the girls to see who made it. Bulma was doing a perfect pyramid with 18 and Chi-Chi. Marron was having trouble with her goons, Jessica and Carrie, "Jessica! Smile! and Carrie stop moving!" Marron screamed like a little brat. Launch, Mai, and Princess Snake was doing ok too. At the end Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18,Marron,Launch,Mai, and Jessica made it. "Hey Bulma! I made it to the team! Now will you be my girlfriend!" Yamcha said. That was the last thing he heard until he was knocked out by Vegeta. "Veggie! I made it to the team!" Bulma said. "Of couse, you are MY girlfriend," Vegeta said while his tail wrapped around her **(****I forgot that they had tails when they were little)**. Bulma was about to retort, but she saw the proud glint in his eyes and just hugged him. Chi-Chi also hugged Goku and Launch hugged Tien. Krillin was about to hug 18, but he saw the mean glare coming from 17. 18 just blasted 17 away and hugged Krillin. After that they went home, with Bulma and Cell training for the spelling bee in just two days...

**Goku- Quarter Back**

**Vegeta-Running Back**

**Piccolo- Wide Reciever**

**Brolly- Center  
**

**Tien- Guard**

**Krillin- Wide Reciever**

**17-Tight End**

**Cell-Guard**

**Freiza-Tackle**

**Dodoria-Tackle**

**Zarbon- Running Back**

**Yamcha-Bench**

**Next Time- The Spelling Bee and Tarble's First Crush**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball,DragonballZ,or GT/ Dynamite by Taio Cruz

Chapter 12:The Spelling Bee and Tarble's First Crush

It was finally the day. The day of the Spelling Bee between Bulma and Cell to determine who will go to the ASB (Annual Spelling Bee). "Good morning class,' the Teacher said. "Today we have a new student," "NOOOOO!" Everyone protested (They didn't need any more students then they already have). "Her name is Gure, and she came from an unknown planet." Then a weird looking alien who didn't even look like a girl came. "Hello," she said respectfully. Everyone was speechless of how ugly she was. She was even shorter than Vegeta,Tarble, and Krillin. Goku broke the silence. "Who is that ugly guy?" He said loudly. The next thing he knew, he was hit by a frying pan from Chi-Chi. "What did I say?" he said. Everyone looked at Bulma,Chi-Chi, and 18. "What?!" they said at the same time. "You guys usually introduce the girls." Krillin said."Fine," they all groaned. While they were introducing theirselves, the boys were talking about how ugly she was. "I've never seen a girl look so ugly in my life!" Vegeta said. "She's even uglier than !" Freiza said. "You got that right!" Cell agreed. "When I look at her, I want to throw up!" Piccolo said. Tarble was thinking differently. To him, he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Tarble couldn't explain this feeling in his chest, so he said. "Everyone I have something important to tell you behind the playhouse!" Tarble said. So all the boys went behind the playhouse. "What do you want Tarble!?" Vegeta asked. "I think i'm in love!" Tarble announced. Everyone was shocked: How could immature Tarble be in love? "With-with who?" Piccolo asked. "Gure," He said like it was no big deal. Everyone was even more shocked that he was in love with a ugly girl. "What's wrong with you Tarble?!" Vegeta said. "That girl is the ugliest girl in school!" Freiza said. "I can't even tell if it's a girl or a boy!" 17 said. "You're sick!" Cell said. "What would Father say?!" Vegeta said. "Don't tell him!" Tarble pleaded. "Or what?" Vegeta challenged. "I'll tell him about you and Bulma!" He said. "We'll see.." Vegeta said chuckling evilly. After that it was time for lunch. Goku and Vegeta were eating a lot of food (At least Vegeta eats politely), Piccolo was drinking water, and everyone else was eating sandwiches. "Have you seen that ugly girl in class, Veggie?" Bulma asked. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME VEGGIE!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma smiled "Ok Veggie!". He growled real low,but Bulma ignored it and thought he was cute. "Tarble's in love with the ugly girl." Vegeta said. Everyone spit out their drinks. "WHAT!?" Everyone yelled. "What's wrong with your brother!?" Bulma asked shocked. "I have no idea, but Father's gionna kill him." Vegeta said. A couple minutes later they heard yelling. It was 17 and 18. "I don't want you to see him anymore (Krillin)!" 17 yelled. "Why not!?" 18 asked. "He doesn't deserve you !" 17 said. "You aren't my daddy so, get over it!" 18 yelled. "Fine you aren't my sister anymore!" 17 said.. "And you're not my brother anymore!" 18 yelled back and they went to thir seprate ways. "Geez, it's not like Krillin's beating up 18." Chi-Chi said. "Yea I agree," Bulma said. Then Yamcha came to the table wearing a funny outfit that he thought it was "cool". "Bulma, I will sing to you so you will fall in love with me!" Yamcha said. Bulma just rolled her eyes and Vegeta watched in amusement. Then Yamcha started singing:

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
** Saying ay-oh, gotta let go-**

"Wait! Wait! Wait! That was the most horrible singing I've ever heard!" Bulma interrupted him. Vegeta started laughing along with the rest of the class. "Even Vegeta has better singing than that, and he sings horrilbe!" Bulma said. "Hey!" Vegeta said offended. "I will figure out a way to make you love me! I'll be back!" Yamcha said and ran to make a new plan. "That guy's desperate.." Piccolo said. After lunch, it was time for the Spelling Bee. "Ok I know how smart you guys are, so i'm going to put up some hard words," the Teacher said as the class sat down to watch the Spelling Bee. "Cell, how do you spell, Elaboration?" Cell smirked and said "e-l-a-b-o-r-a-t-i-o-n elaboration." He said. "Correct," the teacher said. "Bulma how do you spell Australopithecus?" Bulma put on a face that read: i'm smarter than all of you and said "a-u-s-t-r-a-l-o-p-i-t-h-e-c-u-s, Australopithecus." The teacher was shocked "Correct," he said. So this went on for a couple of hours until Vegeta got impatient. "Cell, how do you spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." the teacher said. "That isn't a real word!" Cell protested. "It's in a movie isn't it?" the teacher said. " s-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-" "Galik Gun!" Vegeta yelled and Cell barely dodged it. "What's the big idea!?" Cell yelled. the teacher said "Sorry, that's not how you spell it." "But-" Cell protested. "But NOTHING!' the teacher snapped. "Bulma if you can spell this word correctly you win!" the teacher said, ready to get this over with. "s-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a -l-i-d-o-u-c-i-o-u-s" Bulma spelled. "Correct!" The teacher said, thankful that it was over. The class cheered (most did because they wanted to go home). And the teacher said "Class dismissed". After School, Tarble walked up to Gure and asked "Would you like to go out with me?" He said nervously. "Sure," she said happily and they walked home together. Vegeta caught them and took a couple of pictures with an evil smirk. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. "Veggie, why are you laughing?" Bulma asked. "No reason.." Vegeta said innocently. "I also wanted to thank you for helping me win the competition," Bulma said. "I didn't do it for you, I did it because it was taking too long," Vegeta said. Bulma just smiled and hugged him. Vegeta blushed but slowly wrapped his arms and tail around her. While walking home, they saw Brolly screaming "MY EYES MY EYES!" and saw Freiza getting arrested to go to Jail for Kids. And they instantly knew that it was a plot to kill Goku, but it obviously failed. So, they just ignored them and walked home, holding hands.

**Next Time- Christmas and Love**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I don't own Db,Dbz,or GT

Chapter 13: Christmas and Love

It was the next day and everyone was talking about what they want for Christmas. "It's Kistmas!" Goku yelled in the beginning of class. "You idiot it's not Christmas yet and it's pronounced _christmas, _Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. Mister Davis asked the class, "Write what do you want for Christmas and share it to the class," he said. So everyone wrote what they wanted. Goku said, "I want cookies and candy and cake and ice cream and-" "SHUT UP GOKU!" Chi-Chi said as he hit him with her frying pan. "I want world domination." Freiza said. "I want 17 to finally accept the relationship between me and 18," Krillin said. "What was that punk?!" 17 said. "Nothing," Krillin squeaked. "I want a GR," Vegeta said. "I want new parts for my invention," Bulma said. "I want a life time supply of fresh water" Piccolo said. "I want three-eyes sunglasses" Tien said. "I want to earn Bulma's heart." Yamcha said. Everyone started laughing. "What?!" he said. "Everyone knows that Bulma only loves me!" Vegeta said. "We'll see about that!" Yamcha said. "I want Father to accept the relationship between me and Gure," Tarble said. "Too bad that's not going to happen," Vegeta said. "Oh please!" Cell said. Everyone turned to see Cell walking toward them. "What do you mean?" 18 said. "I mean everyone knows that Santa only comes to your house to steal your stuff!" Cell said. Everyone gasped. "Santa's a good person!" Goku said. "Nope, he's evil." Cell said. "How do you know?" Bulma asked. Every Christmas, Santa puts sleep dust into your eyes that instantly puts you to sleep and he steals your stuff and he brings new stuff to distract you from noticing the missing stuff." Cell said as he was walking away. Everyone was quiet as they were thinking the same thing: 'Is Santa really evil?'. At playtime everyone was playing and talking. Meanwhile, Freiza and Brolly were plotting to kill Goku. "First, we kill Mister Davis, then we drag Goku outside and lock him outside to freeze to death." Freiza said. "KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed while powering up. "Ok let's get started!" Freiza said. Mister Davis was reading a book humming. The next thing he knew he was blind. "AHHH-MPFH!" Mister Davis screamed while being tied up. When Freiza and Brolly went to the closet, they tied Mister Davis into the chair. "What's the meaning of this?!" Mister Davis said. "Oh nothing, we're just going to kill you," Freiza said. "Oh well that's fine then...wait WHAT?!" He screamed that was his last words followed by Brolly and Freiza's laughter. "AHHHHHHHHH!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Meanwhile, everyone noticed Mister Davis was gone. "Hey, where did Mister Davis go?" Krillin said. "Maybe he just went to the bathroom.." Bulma said. "That means more play time!" Vegeta said and they all cheered while going back to playing. When Frieza and Brolly got back, they went to phase two. They got some cookies and trailed them outside. Goku was the first to notice the cookies. "Hey! Cookies!" Goku said with his mouth watering and started to follow the cookies while eating them. When he got outside, Brolly and Freiza closed the door. "Wait a second.." Freiza said. "We're locked outside!" He yelled. Then they saw Goku inside eating cookies. Brolly took notice and screamed "KAKARROT!". They banged on the door, but it didn't budge. "Why isn't it opening!" Freiza screamed. Meanwhile Bulma and Vegeta were snickering with ki-proof locks. "That was a good idea to lock them out." Bulma said. "I know, it was just too funny **not** to do." Vegeta said. Meanwhile, Brolly and Freiza wern't doing too good. "Zarbon will have my chair, Dodoria will have my pencil, and I trust Cell to take my place in destroying Goku.." Freiza said as he wrote his death list. "kakarot...kakarot" Brolly moaned out of coldness. Next, everyone was organizing a secret santa assignment. "Ok, so we'll write everyone's names in the jar and by the time of the last day of school until winter break, we will give our gifts." Piccolo said. So everyone was satisfied with their names and went back to playing. By the time school was normally over, the kids packed up their stuff and left school. (except Freiza and Brolly). "Hey Bulma," Vegeta said. "Yes?" Bulma replied. "I want to introduce you to Father right quick." Vegeta said. "Ok," Bulma said not really knowing why. "Hey Tarble! Bring your girlfriend over!" Vegeta said, suppressing an evil laugh. When they went to Vegeta's house(or more like a mansion), The brothers met their Father. "Hey Father, I just want you to meet my girlfriend, Bulma" Vegeta said cockily. King Vegeta inspected her and noticed she was the daughter of Doctor Breifs. King Vegeta said to his son,"She's a good one, don't let her go." Vegeta smirked and said, "Tarble has a girlfriend too," King Vegeta was shocked. "The only girl that would date him, will have to look like a guy!" King Vegeta retorted. "'You have no idea' Vegeta thought. Tarble walked in with Gure. "Who is that ugly guy!?" King Vegeta said. "**She's **my girlfriend father." Tarble said. King Vegeta was shocked. How could Tarble be bonded with that thing!? Every adult saiyan knew that their first girlfriend/boyfriend was automatically bonded to them for the rest of their lives, but why did he bond to her!? That is one of the biggest disgrace to the royal bloodline. "Tarble you have to break up with her!" King Vegeta said. "Why?" Tarble said. Just do it!" King Vegeta yelled. Tarble just ran away crying. King Vegeta was clearly too stressed, so Vegeta ran with Bulma yelling"I'm going to sleep over at Bulma's house!". Tarble was in his room crying. He loved Gure and didn't understand why couldn't anyone else? So he decided to keep their relationship a secret. The next day, this was on the news. **Two kindergarteners were found barely alive in the snow. They were taken to the hospital immediately. We now have a word with one of the children. How did you get in the snow? "KAKARROT! KAKARROT!" Brolly said powering up. "Brolly calm down!" Paragus said. But Brolly didn't listen. "KAKARROT!" Brolly said while powering up a attack. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD !" The news reporter said while running away. But, he was too slow. "AHHHHH-**"** _There is technical difficulties right now. We will come back later on the__ news..._**Every kindergartener watching the news had their mouths open. They only hoped that nobody wouldn't get suspicious, even though it was hilarious.

**Next Time- The ASB and the Winter Break Vacation**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Db,DBZ,or GT

Chapter 14: The ASB and Winter Break Vacation

It was the day of the ASB and everyone groaned when they had to take a field trip to the competition. "Why do we have to go!" Freiza whined. "It will be so boring!" 17 said. "I don't wanna go! There will be no FOOD!" Goku screamed while Chi-Chi was dragging him towards the bus. "BE QUIET GOKU!"Chi-Chi screamed while hitting Goku with a pan. Goku mumbled "..cupcakes..." and fell asleep. Vegeta didn't want to go either, but he decided to just blast 3/4 of the competitors to go faster. During the bus ride Yamcha (Yet again decided to sing a song for Bulma. "I shall sing a song, for you my love!" Yamcha declared. Bulma plugged in her earplugs while giving Vegeta some earplugs. Everyone covered her ears when Yamcha was about to sing-

_[1st Verse]_  
She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene  
I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

_[2nd Verse]_  
She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene  
Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

_[Bridge]_  
People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth

_[Chorus]_  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That-

Bulma unplugged her ears and yelled, "ARE YOU STUPID?!" "YOU'RE JUST SINGING STUPID OLD SONGS FOR NO APPARENT REASON! AND YOU SING HORRIBLE TOO!" Bulma yelled. getting tired of his stupid singing. Yamcha was silent for a moment and said. "Fine, but this isn't over.." he said, and backed away slowly. While he was backing away, the bus screeched to a stop and Yamcha flew out of the window. "AAAAHHHHHHH!". While he was flying, he figured out how to get her, 'All I have to do is date someone else and she'll get so jealous, that she'll come crawling back to me'. He thought before he went smacked into the wall of the ASB Building. "UUUGGGHH.." He moaned. At the ASB, Bulma got ready for her appearance, while the rest of the kids went backstage to discuss how to eliminate most of the kids. "Ok, we all don't want to be here so we're going to move the competition faster." Vegeta said. Everyone agreed. So, while the competition went on, the kindergarteners killed other kids while Bulma was winning the competiton. Near the end, there was this geek-nerd who loved to win. "HAKHAKHAK *snort snort* HAKHAKHAK!" "You never be able to defeat me, because i'm the smartest kid in the universe!" "Oh yea," Bulma retorted, "What's your name?" "Albert Einstein!" He said. "Everyone started laughing. "What!?" Albert said. "You are a nerd!" Bulma laughed. "AM NOT!" He yelled. He had dorky glasses, High pants, freckles, and a nasily voice. That made Bulma laugh even harder. So the competiton went on, neither wanting to give up. **(I don't feel like putting up hard words, so i'm just going to skip to the final part) **At 10:00 p.m, everyone was dozing off and Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. "FINAL FLASHHH!" He yelled and Albert blew up and officially disqualified. "Bulma wins!" The announcer said. Everyone cheered until there was a voice "Not so fast!" Everyone turned their heads to seee- "MISTER SHU?!" Everyone said. "I've come to say that Bulma is also disqualified." Mister Shu said smirking. "Why?!" Bulma yelled. "Because, I kniow it was you little boyfriend who destroyed Albert, so that counts as trying to win by default!" Mister Shu said. Everyone gasped. The officials looked nervously at each other and siad. "I'm sorry, but Mister Shu is correct.." Everyone booed and Vegeta was about to explode. Mister Shu laughed and said, "And guess what?! I'm going back to being your teacher since you killed Mister Davis! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly. Everyone glared at Brolly and Freiza. They quietly sneaked out of the building. After the competition, everyone was silent at the ride home.. They lost the competition and Mister Shu was teaching them again in the second semester (which was after winter break). Vegeta said quietly to Bulma, "I apoligize for ruining the competition.." He said. "I'm still mad at you, Vegeta!" Bulma said glaring at him. Something deep into his chest felt bad and he didn't know what it was **(guilt). **So, he did the only thing he was supposed to do when he feels like that. For the first time on his own, he gave Bulma a Veggie-Hug. Bulma sighed and thought 'I can't stay mad at him forever...' and hugged him back. "AWWWWWW!" Goku and all the girls said. "EEEWWWWW!" All the boys said. The girls glared at them and they shut up. "BOOOOOO!" Yamcha yelled and all the girls beat him up. At the end of the ride home, everyone went home on one thing on their minds: How are they going to get rid of Mister Shu? The next day of school was the last day for winter break. Everyone was happy thet they had no school. Bulma, Vegeta,Goku,and Chi-Chi was really happy that they get to go to a Winter Break vacation together to a hotel in Flordia. The only downside was Radditz and Nappa was going to come too. "Ok everyone!" Piccolo said. "We all know that Mister Shu is coming in the 3rd quarter." Everyone nodded. "So, I have a plan." So he explained his plan to the rest of the students and they agreed eagerly. By the time school was over, they all went home, with the four kids waiting for the crazy Christmas adventure.

**I wanted to get the ASB over with and I have a few ideas about the second semester for the kids. Next chapter will be all about Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Chi-Chi on their crazy Christmas adventure. I'm not proud of this chapter but better ones will come out very soon (possibly tomorrow). Thanks for the reviews and I expect more in the future. Again, the next chapter will be longer and much much better into the plot.**

**Next Time- The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I don't own DB,DBZ,or GT/ I also don't own Sesame Street

Chapter 15:The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure

Today was the first day of winter break. Goku,Vegeta,Chi-Chi, and Bulma were going on a trip to a hotel to go to Disney's Winer Wonderland. On the car, Bardock,King Vegeta, Doctor Briefs, Radditz, Nappa,Ox King, and the kids (including Tarble) was suffering because of Mrs. Brief's singing. "LALALALALALALA!" she sang loudly. Everyone was so annoyed that the said at the same time "SHUT THE F*** UP AND DRIVE!". Mrs. Briefs was quiet for the rest of the ride. When they came out, all the kids ran into the hotel. "I can't wait to train!" Vegeta said. "I can't wait to go to the science lab!" said Bulma. "I can't wait to go to the restaurants!" said Goku. "I can't wait to go to the massage salon!" Chi-Chi said. Bardock interrupted them. "You **four** will go to the semi-pent house, here's the keys." "Wait...four?" Vegeta questioned. "Big Brother! I get to come with you guys!" Tarble said. Everyone dropped their knees to the floor and yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". "Oh shut up!" King Vegeta said. "Why don't we get the semi-pent house.." Radditz and Nappa whined. "BECAUSE WE CAUGHT YOU LOOKING AT DIRTY MAGAZINES AGAIN!" King Vegeta and Bardock yelled. At the semi-pent house, the three kids were annoyed by Tarble and Goku. "What's this?" "Ohhh!" "What's this?" "SHUT UP YOU TWO?" Veggie, Bulma, and Chi-Chi said as Chi-Chi hit both of them with a frying pan. A couple hours later, it was time to go to bed. "There's only one bed!" Tarble complained. "Easy, Kakarot and his harpy sleep on the couch, Bulma and I sleep on the bed, and you will sleep on the floor." Vegeta said. Chi-Chi growled at what Vegeta called her, but everyone agreed. "But I don't wanna sleep on the floor! There's monsters under there!" Tarble said. Every kindergartener knew that there was a monster under every bed in the world, but it didn't affect third graders and up. "Well too bad!" Vegeta said and evryone cuddled up on the bed and couch (except Tarble) and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, there was a loud growl. Tarble woke up immediately and whimpered. Tarble looked at Goku and Chi-Chi and seen them asleep, cuddled on the couch, sucking their thumbs. He looked at Bulma and Vegeta and seen Bulma unconsciously pet Vegeta's tail and Vegeta purred, while pulling Bulma closer to him. 'I wish Gure was here' he thought. Then he seen it: the monster. "HEHEHEEH! HELLO! MY NAME IS BARNEY!" Barney said. Tarble rubbed his eyes to see if the purple dinosaur was real, and still seeing him, he screamed real loud. "AAAAAHHHHHH!". Everyone woke up and the adults busted into the room. "What's going on?!" King Vegeta said. Everyone looked at Tarble. "Barney was here!" Tarble said. Everyone just stared at him. "Tarble," King Vegeta began, "If you interrupt our sleep one more time...you will be put with Radditz and Nappa," He threatened. Tarble gulped as he remembered the last time he was put into their room. **Flashback- "Look what we have here! It's the little squirt!" Radditz teased. "P-please don't hurt me!" Tarble pleaded. "Oh we're going to hurt you alright.!" Nappa said. Tarble gulped. Radditz and Nappa grabbed Tarble and started spanking him. "OW!OW!OW!OW!OOOWWW!" Tarble yelled. Nappa and Radditz was enjoying themselves. "Not so tough without you little group huh?!" Radditz said. Then they gave him the super-wedgie. "SUPER-WEDGIE!" They both yelled and wedgied him so bad, that his underwear was 5 feet long."AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tarble screamed. Nappa and Radditz was hysterically laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" They laughed. They hung Tarble one a really long pole. "A-are you done yet?" Tarble sniffled. "Oh..we're way too far from finished." Nappa said. "Let's play 'Hit the Tarble Pinata!' " Radditz said. So they started whacking Tarble with sticks "AHHHHH!" Tarble screamed. Then there was a voice. "NOBODY HITS TARBLE BUT ME!". Then the door busted open with Vegeta and Goku as Super Saiyans and Bulma with a ki-gun and Chi-Chi with her armored helmet. "Big Brother!" Tarble cried. "Attack!' Vegeta yelled. Nappa and Radditz were trying to find a way to escape. They all tied them up, gave them wedgies, and whacked them real good. Radditz and Nappa were crying so hard saying "Daddy! Help us!". Atfer the kids jumped them, they left them tied up and walked out of the room. -End** **Flashback-** "Y-yes sir!" Tarble replied. Then they all left. When Tarble was sure that there was no monster, he fell asleep. A couple of minutes later, a faint sound of singing can be heard: 'I hate you...You hate me...we're a terrible family...with a great big punch, and a kick from me to you...why don't you say you hate me too... The next morning was the day they all went to the Disney Winter Wonderland. Everyone was excited. When they went there, everyone split up. With G/CC/V/B/T- First they went to see Mickey Mouse. "Hey!" Vegeta said. Mickey wasn't paying attention to them. "Hey Mickey!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Tarble yelled. But he still wasn't paying attention to them. "HEY YOU BIG STUPID DUMB ANIMAL!" Vegeta yelled. Finally Mickey turned around. He didn't look like the Mickey they've seen on TV. He had a gray beard, ripped pants, dirt patches, flies hanging around him, and a sign that said 'Spare Change' with beer. "What do you kids want?!" He said grumpily. "We wanted a stupid picture with you." Vegeta said. Mickey just crushed the camera and yelled. "HERE'S YOUR STUPID CAMERA!" and he broke down crying. The kids just looked at him then stepped slowly away from him. Nappa and Radditz- The teens were just talking when they seen Donald Duck just staring at them. Just as the stupid teens are, they said "Hey stupid duck! Want some bread?!" Then they started laughing at him. Donald Duck marched right toward him and started beating Nappa and Raditz up. "AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed. Back to the kids- "That was weird.."Chi-Chi said. "Let's check out Sesame Street!" Bulma suggested. "I want some cookies from the Cookie Monster!" Goku said. Tarble asked Vegeta, "Big Brother, can I play in the park.. i'm getting scared." he said. "I don't care you weak fool!" Vegeta said and Tarble happily ran to the park. In Sesame Street things were different too. They first saw Big Bird. "Welcome to Sesame Street Heh Heh!" He said nervously. "Hi Big Bird!" Chi-Chi said . "Welcome to Sesame Street Heh Heh!" He said again. "Umm..Big Bird?" Bulma asked. "Welcome to Sesame Street Heh Heh!" He said again. "Say something else!" Vegeta yelled. "Listen! You don't know how hard it's been on me lately!" Big Bird said insanely. Everyone looked at him wide-eyed. "I've been forced to prostitute for money and bird seed!" Big Bird said. Everyone had sickened looks on their faces. Whem they were walking they seen Cookie Monster. "Cookie Monster!" Goku said excitedly. "Not now kid!" He said. "I'm running from Elmo!" He said. "Elmo is just a stupid red puppet!" Vegeta said. "No.. he's more than that!" He said. "So.. you're afraid of little Elmo!" Bulma said laughing. Vegeta chuckled and Chi-Chi started laughing too. Goku was clueless. "NO! I'M NOT SCARED OF ELMO! F*** ELMO! I'M GOING TO KILL ELMO!" He said. Then there was a high voice: "WHAT DID YOU SAY N****?!" and there were gunshots and the next thing they saw was Cookie Monster dead and a red puppet standing over him...

**I don't know how many parts are to the Winter Break chapters, but what I do know is that i'm proud of this chapter and I hope it was funny to you. I'm also happy that I have plenty of ideas for the rest of the story, until there will be the sequel, Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade. I'm also doing sequels all the way up to the end of Middle School, but I'll see how this fic turns out. The next chapter will be in one or two days, the most is up to Friday (Since Halloween's on Thursday). I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Next Time- The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (Pt. 2)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own DB,DBZ,GT, Disney, or PBS Kids

Chapter 16:The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure

They all stood from shock as Elmo just killed Cookie Monster. "Elmo what?! Elmo what?!" Elmo taunted to the Dead Cookie Monster. "That's what I thought N****!" He said. Goku dropped to his knees as he saw Cookie Monster dead. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. "Kakarot! There's many Cookie Monsters in the world! Shut up!" Vegeta said. Goku was actually crying tears. "H-he loved cookies..just like me..." He said tearfully. "Goku, I'll get some cookies for you tomorrow.." Chi-Chi said. "No, he's dead..there will be no cookies in this world.." Goku said. Everyone, even Elmo was just looking at him "WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku cried. Elmo was getting tired of this. "SHUT UP YOU F****** N****!" Elmo yelled. Goku stopped crying and said "I thought you were nice.." Elmo scoffed. "ELMO NOT NICE! THEY MADE ELMO SING BABY SONGS! ELMO DON'T LIKE BABY SONGS! ELMO LIKE LMFAO! He said.

Yeah, when ya walk on by,  
You might see me, this little red guy  
I skip to the beat, walking down the street  
Can't see my d***, yeah  
This is how I roll  
Red fluffy furs gettin outta control  
It's Elmo with the big orange nose,  
I'm so bada** I don't wear clothes.

Kids look at these rifles ahh (x3)  
Uh huh I make art  
Kids look at these rifles ahh(x3)  
Uh huh I make art

When I walk in Elmo's room  
This is what I see  
Drawer and Mr Noodle are f****** at me  
I got Dorthy in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it  
Show it show it show it  
I'm Elmo and I know it  
I'm Elmo and I know it

Yo when I'm at the vet,  
Girls needs my help  
With cleaning d***  
My hair is curled.  
I shoot at babies in Elmo's world, what  
This is how I roll  
Come on Zoey it's time to go  
We head to the drugstore so we don't get nervous  
No shirt no shoes and I still get service  
What

Kids look at these rifles ahh (x3)  
Uh huh I make art  
Kids look at these rifles ahh(x3)  
Uh huh I make art

When I walk in Elmo's room  
This is what I see  
Drawer and Mr Noodle are f****** at me  
I got Dorthy in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it  
Show it show it show it  
I'm Elmo and I know it  
I'm Elmo and I know it

Twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk, yeah  
Twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk, yeah  
Twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk, yeah  
Twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk, yeah yeah  
I do the twerk yeah  
I do the twerk yeah  
Cookie  
I'm Elmo and I know it

Kids look at these rifles ahh (x3)  
Uh huh I make art  
Kids look at these rifles ahh(x3)  
Uh huh I make art  
I'm Elmo and I know it

"GUCCI!" Elmo screamed at the end. Everyone looked at him crazily. He brought out his gun. "WHAT YOU LOOKIN AT YOU F****** N****!?" He yelled. Vegeta snickered. "We can just beat him up! We can go Super Saiyan." Vegeta said cockily. "Man, I will kill yo a** right now!" Elmo said as he powered up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Everyone looked at him shocked. After he was finished with his transformation, he looked normal, but had red sparks flowing around him...and twice as much power as Goku and Vegeta combined. "Well..there's only one thing left to do..." Bulma said. Everyone looked at her. "We will meet you after Christmas at 5:30.. to fight you!" Bulma said. "OK B****!" He said. Vegeta was about to blow up, but Bulma stopped him and they retreated. At the hotel, everyone was thinking of a way to stop Elmo. "He's a huge threat to the world.." Goku said. "How are we going to stop him?" Chi-Chi said. "There's only one way.." Vegeta said. "We need backup!" Bulma said. Piccolo was here in an instant. "I knew this would happen..." Piccolo said. "Piccolo, where did you come from?" Goku asked. "None of your business.." Piccolo answered. Bulma walked to her suitcase to see Yamcha popping out of it, breathing heavy. "What the f*** are you doing here?!" Vegeta yelled. "Quiet Veggie! Nobody knows we're here!" Bulma said. "I can't leave my angel to that devil!" Yamcha said. Vegeta growled really loud. Then Goku said, "Hey a cookie!", bending down to pick it up. Then Freiza appeared and punched where Goku was at and accidently punched a newly arrived Brolly and punched his eye out. "AHHHHHHHH! Brolly screamed. I have an idea!" Bulma yelled over the commotion. "The only way to get stronger is to search for the dragonballs before Christmas and ask if there is a way for Goku and Vegeta to get stronger." Everyone looked confused. "What's a dragonball?" Chi-Chi asked. "7 orbs that will grant your wish." Bulma said. Everyone agreed and got ready for their trip. They wrote a note to their parents to tell them that they'll be back by Christmas. They all nodded and started flying, with Veggie carrying Bulma and Goku carrying Chi-Chi. Bulma directed them to collect the dragonballs with her newly- invented Dragon Radar. Meanwhile, not too far, Radditz, Nappa, and Cooler followed them.

**This isn't a good chapter, but it tells you what's going to happen in the future. I also got a request from mranime23 to put Brolly, Freiza, and Yamcha in this chapter, and I didn't know a good way to introduce them, so I made Elmo look like a bad guy so all of them to join together to defeat him. Next Chapter they will find all the dragonballs, just to keep the plot going. Next chapter, or the chapter after that, I will make Veggie and Goku go Super Saiyan God from the movie DBZ: Battle of Gods. Elmo won't be a _evil_ enemy, but I had to make the vacation more exciting. There will also be some surprise allies of Elmo next chapter. The song Elmo sung was Elmo and I know it, but I changed some of the lyrics to make it sound like Gangsta Elmo. After the Evil Elmo, there will just be comedy for the rest of the vacation. Also with Nappa, Radditz , and Cooler, they are always getting into trouble, so I expect them to show up probably next chapter. Next chapter will be longer until it goes to the final chapter of the vacation chapters with New Years Eve. After that, will be the third quarter then the fourth. After that will be extra chapters of summer vacation. After that, I will start on my sequel with them in First Grade, but that's not until a while from now.  
**

Next Time- The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (Pt.3)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own DB,DBZ,GT,Sesame Street,or PBS

Chapter 17: The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (Part 3)

The Z Fighters were flying through the air. They had 4 dragonballs already in the same day. "Go left!" Bulma yelled and everyone flew left. "Right Here," Bulma said. They all flew down and landed behind a rock. It was a fishing creek and saw an old man holding a dragonball. "I know that guy!" Bulma whispered. "It was that old man who touched Chi-Chi and me!" Vegeta released a loud growl. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!" He yelled. "SHHHH!" Everyone said. "Quiet Veggie!" Bulma whispered. Vegeta just crossed his arms. They approached the old man. "Hey! Dirty Old Man, give us the dragonball!" Vegeta said. He looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi all over. Vegeta and Goku caught that look and growled. Master Roshi caught that look and said, "I challenge you to a fishing contest!" He said. Whoever catches the most fish wins." "That's easy!" Goku said. "With fishing poles!" He added. Everyone looked at the fishing poles. Especially Vegeta. "I-is that worms?!" Vegeta said shakily. "Yep! 100 percent worms!" Master Roshi said. Vegeta reacted almost immediately. He hid behind Bulma and said, "I'm not fishing!" He said. Everyone looked shocked. "Why?" Bulma asked. He whispered something into Bulma's ear and looked away blushing. Bulma was snickering, trying to hold it in. "What did he say?!" Yamcha said jealously. "None of your business!" Vegeta said. Piccolo smirked overhearing what he said about being afraid of worms. They all walked to the fishing pole and Vegeta was holding Bulma's hand. Yamcha finally caught on and started laughing. "Vegeta's afraid of worms!" He said laughing. Everyone was just looking at him. "Why aren't you guys laughing?" Yamcha said. Goku spoke up "I'm afraid of needles and that's worse than worms." Goku said. "I'm afraid of heights," Bulma said. "I'm afraid of Super Saiyans," Freiza said. Piccolo said nothing. "I'm afraid of my children not having the acedemic abilities they need to have a good future in society," Ch-Chi said. "KAKARROT!" Brolly said. Everyone just looked at Brolly. "If you want to be a jerk then just leave," Bulma said. "I'm not afraid of anything!" Yamcha said turning around. The he came face to face with Vegeta's dark eyes. "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. People started laughing at him. "Well weakling, you're afraid of me," Vegeta said smirking. "It's not funny!" Yamcha said and went to the tree to throw a tantrum. They all started fishing (except for Vegeta) and beat Master Roshi. "You're still not getting the dragonball!" Master Roshi said. Instantly Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan. Master Roshi said "FINE!" and handed them the dragonball. By the time noon came, they had only one dragonball left to go. They landed and saw Cooler, Radditz, and Nappa. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Z Losers!" Cooler said. "Who even created the name Z Fighters?" Vegeta said. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked down guiltily. "Give us the dragonball!" Goku said. "You have to fight us for it!" Radditz said. Goku said, "I don't know if you want to do that!" The three looked confused. "Why not?" Nappa asked. "Because, Vegeta and I learned Super Saiyan 3!" He announced. **( In the games Raging Blast and Raging Blast 2, there was a what-if Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta that was playable and I decided to make them both go Super Saiyan 3 because the main characters are Goku and Vegeta NOT just Goku)** Everyone was shocked. Radditz knew they were in trouble, so he yelled "Guys! Run!" and they took off with the dragonball. "GET THEM!" Piccolo yelled as they flew after them. **Before I continue, i'd like to say the outcome wasn't pretty. **They chased the teens and kicked them to the ground. Then they started beating them up. They sent multiple punches and Bulme used her ki- gun while Chi-Chi was hitting them with the blade of her helmet. They yelled and screamed, but nobody heard him. They finally did their ultimate attacks. "FINAL FLASH!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" "DEATH SAUCER!" "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" "KAKARROT!". Their blasts hit the three teens that tried to block it, but failed. The blast hit them full force and sent them flying away. "WE'RE BLASTING OF AGAAIIN!" They yelled as they disappeared. Then there was a twinkle in the sky. **j/k! Real scene-** Their blasts hit the three teens that tried to block it, but failed. They didn't die, but they were severely injured. The kids called the ambulance, took the dragonball and left the scene. They went somewhere with good space and set the dragonballs down. Goku stepped forward. "Shenron! Come forth!" He yelled. The dragonballs started to glow then a magical dragon came forth. "WHAT IS YOUR WISH?!" He yelled, impatient as ever. Goku yelled, "Is there anyway to defeat Elmo and tell us how to do it?" Shenron paused. "There is only one way. The Super Saiyan God. It is a powerful Saiyan that takes six pure-hearted Saiyans to complete." He said. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" He said as he disappeared. Then the dragonballs floated up to the sky and split into seven directions. They were all silent: they knew what must be done. Goku spoke, "Vegeta, we need to get Tarble,our dads, and we need Brolly. Goku said."DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT KAKAROT?!" Vegeta yelled. "Sorry!" Goku said meekly. They all met up outside the hotel. "So, you need to defeat a crazy puppet with the power of the Super Saiyan God.." King Vegeta said with Bardock. Everyone nodded. "Ok!' They said. "Have you seen Radditz, Nappa, and Cooler?" Bardock asked. They shifted uncomfortably and said "Nooo..?". They all gathered hands (Brolly,Vegeta,Goku,Bardock,Tarble, and King Vegeta) and transferred their energy to Goku first. Goku felt a huge power coming from him and transformed into a Super Saiyan God. Everyone looked at him shocked. He had red/violet hair that looked similar to the kaio-ken. Vegeta snapped out of his state and yelled "OK it's MY turn!" he said. Goku controlled his state quickly and went back to his normal state. They all did the same thing to Vegeta and he transformed too. He looked the same as Goku, but his hair was normal flame-haired. Goku transformed again and they practiced sparring. Yamcha was thinking very hard while watching them. (**I wish i were a saiyan right now.. then Bulma would date me and not that midget..)** Yamcha thought for a second about wishing to be a saiyan for the dragonballs, but quickly dismissed the idea. Everyone was training (Not Tarble and the adults) for the fight against Elmo. They knew Christmas wasn't too far, so they started to enjoy their time. Meanwhile, the ambulance found the teenagers. Gee, I feel sorry for these kids," a paramedic said. "Yeah me too," another said. They broke 120 bones and temporary brain damage. "I wonder why they keep getting hurt?" King Vegeta said to Bardock. "I don't know.."he said. The kids looked to the ground. "You're lucky that they barely survived!" The doctor said. "We had to preform 35-hour surgery!" He said. A couple of days later, it was Christmas Eve. They all still remembered what Cell said about Santa being evil. When it was time to go to bed, all the kids were wide awake. "Veggie? Are you awake?" Bulma said. Vegeta was about to answer when the was a creaking noise. All the Z fighters were in the hallway in an instant. "What was that?" Goku asked. "Santa," Piccolo replied. They all snuck to the living room and saw a fat, ugly,man in a red suit chomping on cookies. "Get Him!" yelled Freiza and they all ran toward Santa, attacking him.

**I decided to get the dragonball hunt over with also before the Elmo fight, they will be fighting against Santa. Next Chapter is mainly comedy, so you will have a greater laugh than this one. I know that in the movie Vegeta didn't go Super Saiyan God, but I think the fic will be much better if Vegeta got to do it too. I also included Vegeta's fear for worms,because I thought that was really funny in the anime.**

**Next Chapter: The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (Part 4)**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own DB,DBZ,or GT

Chapter 18: The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (Part 4: The Finale)

Santa was then tackled by a bunch of kids. "DIE SANTA!" Vegeta yelled while kicking him. "WE KNOW YOUR SECRET!" Goku said. That was when a chop from Piccolo, Santa's world turned black. Santa slowly opened his eyes and heard voices. "...What are going to do with him", "Tie him up!", and "Look! He's awake! knock him out again!". Then Santa faded out again. By the time Santa woke up, he was tied to a chair with a bright light in his eyes. "Wake up Fatty!" Freiza said. Santa then woke up and saw an angry Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, Piccolo, Freiza, Brolly, and a scared looking Yamcha. "What's the meaning of this!" He yelled. "SHUT UP!" Vegeta said while slapping him. "Now listen "Santa", why are you here!" Piccolo demanded. "To bring toys to the good girls and-" Santa started. He was then hit by a pan from Chi-Chi. "We know that lie! Now tell us the real reason!" Chi-Chi yelled. Everyone covered their ears from her loud screaming. "There isn't any other reason!" Santa protested. "Ok...we'll just have to do this the hard way.." Vegeta said. "Bulma...get the "stuff!" Vegeta said "Yes sir!" Bulma said while dragging out Rudolph. "What..what are you going to do with Rudolph.." Santa said nervously. Bulma then destroyed Rudolph with her ki gun. "Noooooooooo!" Santa yelled. Everyone stared at him. "Please don't do that to the rest of my reindeers!" Santa begged. Everyone thought something: Cell may be lying about Santa being evil and if he's really nice then-. "Oh s***" They all said. "We killed all the reindeer!" Goku yelled happily. Then Santa was mad. He ripped the rope of him and yelled. "YOU KILLED ALL MY REINDEER!?" Santa bellowed. Everyone knew they were in big trouble, so they all looked at Bulma. Bulma caught that look and sighed. "We can help you deliver the gifts...if you forgive us." Bulma said. "That would be a great idea!" Santa said. "WHAT?!" Everyone said. Chi-Chi smacked everyone with her pan. Everyone lined up like reindeer. "Now, Vegeta you will be Rudolph. Here's your nose!" Santa said while handing him a glowing red nose. "I don't wanna be Rudolph!" Vegeta protested. Bulma stepped up and said "You look very cute with that nose, and if you don't be Rudolph, then I will cut your arm off!" Bulma threatened. Vegeta gulped and put the nose on. They started flying and delivered every present in the world. "Thank you and you will be getting presents in the morning.." Santa said. They all said their goodbyes and went back to sleep. In Christmas morning, Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, "IT'S KISTMAS!" Everyone woke up and they heard a loud bang and Chi-Chi yelling, "GO TO SLEEP GOKU! IT'S FOUR IN THE F****** MORNING!". A couple of hours later, they opened their presents. "I got a new frying pan!" said Chi-Chi. "I got a GR!" Vegeta said. "I got blueprints for my new invention!" Bulma said. "I got a new training gi!" yelled Goku. "I got six gallons of water.." Piccolo said. "I got a teddy bear!" Tarble said. Radditz,Cooler,Freiza,Brolly,and Yamcha didn't get anything, thus delighting the others. At 5:30 everyone went to Sesame Street and saw Elmo, Barney, Hip Hop Harry, Big Bird, Grover, and Ronald McDonald. "Let's get started n*****!" Elmo yelled. Goku and Vegeta powered up to SSJ 3 and with Piccolo, started fighting Elmo, Barney, and Hip Hop Harry. Bulma and Chi-Chi was fighting Ronald McDonald, Freiza and Brolly was fighting Big Bird and Grover. Yamcha was running away from everybody. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta turned SSG and sent a fury of punches and kicks, destroying Elmo and Hip Hop Harry. Piccolo used his attack: "Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled as he destroyed Barney. Bulma and Chi-Chi ducked between Grover and Ronald McDonald as they ran towards each other. They both collided as they exploded. Freiza and Brolly was fighting Big Bird and chopped off his legs then blasted his body. After they all died, they flew off, defeating the PBS gang. For the rest of winter break, they went skiing: "AHHHHH!" They all yelled as they slid down Death's hill. Yamcha flew off his sled and flew into a tree. Piccolo was meditating while sledding. Goku was having fun and Chi-Chi was gripping Goku with her life. Bulma was having fun while Vegeta was holding Bulma screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHH!". Then a worm flew on Vegeta's face. That even scared Vegeta more. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Bulma lost control of the sled and they flew off a cliff screaming. They landed perfectly at the bottom of the hill while they were holding each other like they were still falling. Goku and Chi-Chi landed and fell into a pile of snow. Freiza and Brolly landed into a house and all they heard was a woman screaming. Piccolo slid perfectly down and flipped off the sled. Tarble went down screaming "HELP!" and flew into a pile of sleds. They also went ice skating: Goku was having trouble skating until Chi-Chi grabbed his arm and started sliding. Vegeta was slipping on the ice cursing it and just sat there, giving up. Then Bulma came, helped Vegeta up and he held on to her while they were skating. Yamcha tried skating on the ice until he fell down in the ice cold water and nobody helped him. Tarble slipped and fell in the hole Yamcha was in. They also went to the Disney Winter Wonderland show: They saw all the figures skating and Goku was eating 65 hot dogs. Chi-Chi was copying the moves of the skaters. Vegeta was sipping hot chocolate with Bulma and some boy about her age sat by her and started flirting. Vegeta got mad and blasted him and the fat mom screamed and fainted. The next day, they were packing up to go back home. "That was the best day ever!" Goku yelled. Everyone agreed. They also spent New Years in Bulma's house. "5-4-3-2-1! Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled. They all had a big party and ate lots of food. In a couple of days later, they will go back to school in the third quarter and face Mister Shu.

**Next Time: Back to School and Tea Party Disaster**

**This is the end of the Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure and next time will be the start of the third quarter/second semester. Also next episode will be about the girl's tea party being ruined by the guys. Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own DB,DBZ or GT

Chapter 19:Back to School and Tea Party Disaster

It was the first day of the second semester. Everyone was prepared for the wrath of Mister Shu. When class started, Mister Shu automatically banned playtime,recess, and P.E. "I will ban all physical activities!" Mister Shu announced. Everyone groaned. "BE QUIET!' Yelled Mister Shu. Mister Shu whipped everyone at any chance he could get. The Z fighters felt bad for those students because they wern't strong enough to endure the pain. "We have new students today!" Mister Shu said. "Meet Bills,Whis,Zangya, and Bojack. The four kids walked in. Everyone was amazed of how powerful Bills was. Krillin was amazed of how beautiful Zangya was. 18 caught that look from Krillin and smacked his head. "What was that for?!" Krillin asked. "For looking at that ugly girl!" 18 said. Freiza automatically ran to Bojack, seeing that he can join his team for defeating Goku. "Hello, my name is Freiza," Freiza said as nicely as possible. "YAAARG, I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack said. 'Oh great, another strong, but dumb member on my team' Freiza thought. "Zarbon, Dodoria!" Freiza called. "Yes Lord Freiza!" They answered. "I didn't do my home work last night and I want to copy your answers." Freiza commanded. "Yes Lord Freiza!" They said and started doing his homework. Meanwhile, the kids managed to knock out Mister Shu, which meant they could play. Vegeta was in his usual position:arms crossed, hard glare, and feet in his usual stance. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at his face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT GIRL?!" Vegeta asked. "Come to my Tea Party!" she said. "NO!" Vegeta said. Then Bulma's eyes got really cute and she slowly walked away. "I guess i'll ask Yamcha.." she said, hoping to emphasize the word Yamcha. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and said, "FINE!" and they walked to the table. At the table was Goku having his ear pinched by Chi-Chi. He saw Launch (Blond) holding a gun up Tien's head, and Yamcha and Marron. "Why am I not suprised..." Vegeta said. He sat down between Goku and Bulma. "HEY VEGETA!" Goku yelled with food in his mouth. "Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta said. The girls started playing and the boys just went along bored. Goku was drinking tea until he accidently spit some out in Vegeta's face. "Oops..sorry Vegeta!" Goku said happily. Vegeta was so mad, that he yelled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" and threw tea at Goku. Goku threw more tea at him and they started fighting. "STOP!" All the girls said, but they didn't listen to them. Then Yamcha ran away the chance he could get and Tien got hit and flown away. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku was fighting as Super Saiyans and fought even harder. Mister Shu got out of his rope and tried to stop them, but got blown away by their blasts. "AHHHHHH!" He yelled as he flew into the smartboard. **(If you don't know what a smartboard is, it is a digital board that's attached to the computer and shows whatever the computer shows. It is mainly used in schools and college.) **Vegeta and Goku was still fighting and started to use their attacks. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA!" Goku yelled as they did their attacks. The attacks clashed and it struggled until it completely exploded. Everyone was thrown back by the force. When everything cleared up, Goku and Vegeta was standing, completely exhausted. The principal walked in and fainted. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked up to them, hit them with frying pans and left the building. Mister Shu got up and yelled, "I QUIT!" and ran out. School was officially canceled. When Goku and Vegeta was walking Goku asked, "Do you think they'll forgive us.." Vegeta smirked and said, "They'll easily forget what happend! I guarantee you that, Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

**One Week Later **

It's been a week and they got a new teacher, Ms. B (or Ms. Be-an-tri-nce, but nobody could pronounce that) and Bulma and Chi-Chi was giving Goku and Vegeta the silent treatment. "Hey Chi-Chi!"Goku said. Chi-Chi just looked at Goku and turned her head. "Do ya wanna eat food with me?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi just walked away. Goku ran to Vegeta and started crying "She won't talk to mee!" He yelled. "Be quiet Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, "All we have to do is give them something!" Vegeta said. Goku stopped crying and said, "I'll sing her a song!" He said and ran to work on it. Vegeta sighed. How could he make Bulma forgive him? Then he got it:

**Flashback-**

**It was back in North High Preschool when Bulma was talking to the class. It was the first time he saw her and he swore she'd be his when they went to kindergarten. "Hello, i'm Bulma Bwiefs and i'm the heiwess of Capsule Cowpowation. I am a genius and I love stwawbewwies. If anyone done something wong to me, I will automatically fowgive them if they give me stwawbewwies." she said. Everybody looked at her. 'She's the most beautiful giwl i've evew seen' Vegeta thought. At playtime Bulma walked up to Vegeta. "Hi Vegeta!" she said. Vegeta just blushed and ran away.  
**

**End Flashback- **

Vegeta scowled at how weak he was in preschool and decided this: To make Bulma forgive him, he has to buy her strawberries. After school, he went to the grocery store. "Hi wittle boy!" an old lady said. "I need strawberries!" He demanded. "Are you lost?" the old lady said. "Didn't you hear me, you old hag!" He yelled. "What?" the old lady said. "I WANT STRAWBERRIES!" He yelled. "You must be lost!" the old lady said as she led him towards the lost and found center. "LET GO OF ME YOU UGLY WOMAN! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" He yelled. He kicked the old lady and ran towards the fruit section. The old woman told the manager about Vegeta and he went to look for him. Vegeta was about to get the strawberries when a man said, "What are you doing little boy?" He turned around and gasped. "DIRTY OLD MAN?!" He said. "KID WITH THE FLAME HAIR?!" Master Roshi said. "Why are you working at the grocery store?!" Vegeta asked. "Because, I get to be so close to women and their breasts!" He exclaimed while having a nosebleed. Vegeta covered his mouth and thought 'I think i'm going to be sick!'. He grabbed the strawberries and ran away. He escaped the store and said, "I'm never going back there again!" and ran home to work on his gift. The next day, everyone started to do their morning work. Vegeta got his gift ready. At work time, people were tossing letters to each other. Bills tossed a letter to Goku. He read it and it said, "Fight me after school,". Yamcha was thinking: If he could get a girlfriend then Bulma would be jealous. So, he wrote a love letter to a girl named Princess Snake. Princess Snake blushed and looked at Yamcha and waved. Yamcha waved back thinking, 'Yes! My plan is working!'. Vegeta tossed a note to Bulma. It said, 'Girl, meet me behind the slide at recess- Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans'. She glared at him, but nodded. At P.E there was a time test on running. They had to run 1 mile. The Z fighters got done in 5 seconds. The P.E teacher, Mister Houghton (Did I name the P.E teacher yet?) was surprised. 'They're made for Football' He thought. At lunch time, Goku was going to sing his song. "This song is for Chi-Chi!" he said on the stage. Everyone was quiet. Then he began to sing:

_Chi-Chi you make me feel like an orange_

_You make me feel like an apple_

_You make me run, like a banana_

_Your frying pan is black like your hair_

_And you make me feel like CHICKEN! _

Everyone stared with their mouth hanging open. Goku wasn't bad like Vegeta, Yamcha and Piccolo, but he was horrible. Vegeta started booing and throwing food followed by everyone else. Chi-Chi walked up the stage and said, "Oh Goku! That was the most horrible romantic song i've ever heard!" she said as she hugged him. They walked off the stage together while everyone was throwing food at them. "BOO YOU STINK!" Piccolo yelled. At recess Bulma went behind the slide and saw Vegeta. "What do you want, Vegeta," Bulma said. "I wanted to show you how s-s-s-s- (cough) sorry I am, so I gave you this," He said blushing and handed her the gift. She opened it and gasped: It was a package of strawberries, strawberry gum, a piece of strawberry cake and a letter saying: I apologize for ruining your stupid tea party- Prince Vegeta. Bulma's eye softened and hugged Vegeta. Vegeta blushed, but wrapped his arms and tail around her. "Awwww..." A crowd said, suddenly appeared behind the slide. Vegeta was so mad that he turned Super Saiyan and yelled "WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" and blasted them away.

**I decided that i'm writing fics all the way to them in college and I don't know when, but i'll be making a prequel called 'Dbz in Preschool'. But first, i'll be doing the elementary and middle school fics. After the preschool fic (Not so long as this one will be) I'll go to the High school and college fics. Thanks for your reviews and keep reviewing!**

**Next Time- The Football game and Bills vs. Goku**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:I don't own Db,Dbz, or GT

Chapter 20: The Football Game and Bills vs. Goku

It was February, the month of love and everyone was looking forward to Valentine's Day- because there was a party with food. First, they had to win their first football game in a couple of days. In class , they were drawing pictures. The Z gang was showing their pictures to each other. "I drew me as an adult." Vegeta said. It looked creepily like the adult version of Vegeta. "You are such a good artist!" Ms.B said. What about mine!" Frieza said. It was a picture of him standing on top of the Z warriors and Goku's body was under Freiza's foot with his head on Frieza's hand. "...that's not a good picture" Ms.B said. Freiza was insulted and said, "Well, your a** isn't a good picture either!" he yelled. Everyone gasped. "Freiza! Go to the principal's office!" Ms.B said. Freiza grumbled while going to the office. At playtime Krillin was spying on Zangya. 'She's the second most beautiful girl i've ever seen, next to 18...and she has no overprotective brother...' Krillin thought. He walked up to Zangya. "Will you be my girlfriend.." He asked. Zangya thought for a second...'He is a loser, but he's better than the non-taken guys' she thought. "Ok" she said and they walked away. 18 saw them holding hands and confronted them. "Why are you holding hands with her!" she yelled. "She's my new girlfriend since your brother's too overprotective," Krillin said like it was nothing. 18 got sad then angry and kicked Krillin to a wall and left. Bulma and Chi-Chi heard what happened and slapped Krillin and went after 18. Vegeta and Goku walked by Krillin and said, "That was low..even for you Krillin," Goku said. "Yea Baldy, I would've punched 17 if I was you instead of getting a snotty girl" Vegeta said. When they left Zangya said "I didn't know you had a girlfriend..we're through!" she said as she left. Krillin stood there thinking. 'What have I done! Now I feel like Yamcha!' He thought. It was recess and since it was still cold, they were inside. Piccolo was meditating and Freiza, Brolly, and Bojack were planning to kill Goku. "Ok, Bojack you distract him with cookies. Brolly, you restrain him, while I chop him with my Death Saucer. "YAARRG I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack said. "KAKARROT!" Brolly said. There was an awkward silence until Freiza said, "Oookay...let's go!". 'This is even stranger with Bojack always saying 'yaarg i'm Bojack the pirate'..' Frieza thought. Brolly flew above Goku and put a cookie on a string and hung it down on Goku. "Hey! A cookie!" Goku said and reached to grab it. Brolly restrained Goku and Goku struggled to get the cookie. "I WANT THE COOKIE!" Goku yelled. Freiza jumped toward Goku and yelled "YOU'RE FINISHED NOW MONKEY!" and formed his Death Saucer. Goku was so mad that he didn't get the cookie and turned SSJ3, kicked Brolly, and yanked the cookie. "WHAT THE F***?!" Freiza yelled and Goku used IT (Instant Transmission) and left. Freiza accidently threw his Death Saucer and it chopped the falling Bojack that flew towards Brolly and they both hit Yamcha. and flew towards Bulma. Vegeta saw that they were going to hit is girlfriend and yelled "NOOOOOOO!" and pushed Bulma as they barely dodged them. Bojack, Brolly, and Yamcha hit the wall and made it crumble down on them. Ms.B just walked in and saw what happened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH (gasp) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**30 minutes later... **

The school was closed and everyone had to be picked up by their parents. The ambulance came and picked up Bojack, Brolly, and Yamcha. Bojack had his eye damaged, so he had to get a eyepatch for the rest of his life (he's not complaining though). Brolly had his ribs broken and had to rest for a couple of weeks. Everyone was disappointed because their center was gone, but Bojack could replace him even though he has one eye. Yamcha got cut a bunch of times with Freiza's Death Saucer and got scars all over his face (Which made him uglier). Freiza got sent to Jail for Kindergarteners for two days, which luckily, the game was a day after. Goku was a witness and victim and all he said was "I got my cookie!". Ms.B fainted and had to get therapy to forget what happened. Things really got crazy hen it was on the news. "**Local school North High Elementary, had one of it's chaotic messes i'm Barbra on the scene with Bob and we are currently looking at the mess. We now ask one of the victims, Son Goku what happened?" "I turned Super Saiyan 3 and kicked Brolly and used IT, even though I can't use it 'till the Androids Saga in Dragon Ball Z, and took my cookie away and ate it." Goku said happily as he ate a cookie. Everyone was silent. Vegeta covered Goku's mouth "What Kakarot meant to say was he almost got beaten up by the bullies and he called 911," Vegeta said. Bulma covered Vegeta's mouth "By Kakarot he meant Goku!" she said quickly. Everyone was still silent. "...Well what do you think Bob?" Barbra said. "I wouldn't send my kid to the school even if it was the last school on Earth!" Bob said. Barbra nodded and said, "Well, if you're hearing this right now, never go to this crazy school!" Barbra said as they left.  
**All the adults looked at the news in shock. They couldn't believe that their children would get in this much quickly went to the school to save their identity.

It was the day of the fight between Goku and Bills. Everyone was anticipating the fight and was outside at recess. They knocked out Ms.B to get a longer recess and Goku and Bills were warming up. "Why can't I fight Bills!" Vegeta complained. "Stop complaining!" Bulma yelled. Chi-Chi was talking to Goku. "You better win and be careful Goku!" Chi-Chi scolded. Goku smiled and ate a cookie. "It's ok Chi-Chi! It'll be fun!" Goku said. Whis was preparing Bills. "Are you ready to fight a SSG?" Whis asked. Bills did some stretches. "It'll be a good challenge.." he said. When they faced the both powered up. Goku powered up to SSG and they started fighting. Everyone backed away as they fought all over town, creating havoc. "Watch it!" a lady said as they fought their way across traffic. They exchanged blows and kicks and after a couple of minutes Goku returned to his normal state. They still kept fighting and they fought around America. They went around NYC and Goku turned SSJ and they continued fighting. "MOVE THE F*** OUT OF THE WAY!" An angry man said to the fighting kids in the subway. They rose to outer space and continued fighting. "Is that all you got!" Bills said as they fought into a banged Bills' head in the walls as the spaceship was blinking red and saying, "CODE RED! CODE RED!" The people in the ship started screaming as Goku and Bills fought out of the spaceship as it exploded. "AHHHHH-" they screamed as they entered space with no oxygen. Goku used his signature attack. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA!" He yelled as he sent the attack towards Bills. Bills blocked it with all his might and succeeded. He used his attack: God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. He launched at and Goku struggled to absorb it. He finally succeeds and they stop. "We seem to be equal.." Bills says. "Yea...maybe so.."Goku replies. Bills thought for a moment. "Hmmm...maybe we could fight again when we're older.." Bills says. "We could do that.." Goku says and they return to Earth.

**A couple of days later... **

It was the day of the football game and everyone was looking forward to it. "ARE YOU READY TO KILL THOSE TIGERS!" Coach Johnson said. "YES SIR!" Everyone yelled. "LISTEN UP LADIES! THOSE GIRLS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD HATES YOU! SO YOU GOTTA SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!" yelled. The girls were to busy thinking who in their right mind would marry her. It was time for the game and everyone was pumped. "KILL THEM KAKAROT!" Bardock yelled. "RIP THEIR HEADS OFF VEGETA!" King Vegeta yelled. "Oh pl-ease! My kids' going to beat up your kid!" one of the other teams parent said. King Vegeta got mad and blasted the parent. The announcer started speaking. "WELCOME TO THE NORTH-HIGH HIGH SCHOOL IN THE KINDERGARTEN FOOTBALL GAME BETWEEN THE TIGERS AND OUR WEST CITY DRAGONS!" Everyone was screaming. "WE NOW ANNOUNCE OUR PLAYERS...SON GOKU, VEGETA OUJI, PICCOLO, REPLACEMENT FOR BROLLY, BOJACK, TIEN, KRILLIN, 17, CELL, DODORIA, ZARBON, FREIZA, AND OUR USELESS BENCH, YAMCHA!". Fireworks exploded as the whole team ran to the field. The cheerleaders cheered and flipped. The mascot- which weirdly looked like Shenron- danced around and beat up the tiger mascot. The game started. 1-2-3-HUT!" Goku said as he ran with the ball and tackled many players. He yelled,"Vegeta! Heads up!" and threw the ball towards him. Vegeta outran the other players and caught the ball, spin, and did back flips towards the end zone. When he made it, the announcer yelled"TOuCHDOWN!" and everyone screamed. The cheerleaders danced and made a pyramid. The Z fighters' parents screamed and bragged to the other parents. It was an easy game. The final score was 42-14. More fireworks exploded and everyone cheered the team dunked Gatorade on the coach. The coach was so happy, that he promised pizza after the game.

**After the game... **

Everyone was enjoying their pizza at the restaurant. Vegeta was bragging about how the tigers were weaklings. "Those suckers didn't have a chance!" Vegeta said. "Those stupid cheerleaders tried to pick a fight!" 18 said. "Yeah, _I _showed them.." Yamcha said. "Actually, you messed up the play, so the coach had to take you out for the rest of the game..also it brought the other team a touchdown.." Bulma said. Yamcha just scoffed and walked away. Krillin looked at 18.'I can't believe I was such a jerk to her..." He thought. He walked up to 18 and said "I'm sorry that I was such a jerk..." Krillin said. 18 just looked at him and said, "Even though you were a mother f****** idiot..I forgive you." Krillin looked bashful and said, "So...will you be my girlfriend again?" 18 thought for a moment and said,"Sure Baldy," and they walked away holding hands. 17 looked at them and thought 'I hate him, but I hate to see my sister sad even more...If he hurts my sister one more time, I'll kill him, no sweat..'. Bulma and Vegeta were eating pizza together. "Did you see me make that awesome touchdown..." Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded and smiled. Vegeta twiddled his thumbs as he asked, "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked. Bulma said, "Sure," and stroked Vegeta's tail. She giggled as he purred as they continued eating. **(****What they didn't know was that because of that decision tomorrow was going to be the craziest Saturday ever...Mwahahahahahahaha!) **Goku was eating all the pizza. "Goku stop eating all the pizza, or you're going to have a heartattack!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku had food in his mouth and started to speak, "whut 'hwi-'hwi..'His 'ood 'eious (But Chi-Chi..this food is delicious..). "What?!" Chi-Chi said. Goku swallowed his food and said, "But Chi-Chi..this food is delicious!" He whined. "I don't care Goku! You better slow down!" She yelled. He gulped as he nodded. Piccolo was drinking water. "Hey, Piccolo!" Goku said. "What?" Piccolo said. Have some pizza!" Goku said. Piccolo shook his head as Goku stuffed pizza in his mouth. Piccolo got sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up. He didn't know that it was the ladies room and the ladies ran out screaming. Vegeta said, "Why did you do that **Kakarot**?" That made Brolly, which he visited from the hospital, get out of control. "..kakarrot..." Brolly started. Paragus noticed Brolly was returning back to normal and said, "Brolly..calm down.." He said. "Kakarrot...Kakarrot...KAKARROT!" He yelled. Brolly ripped the bandages off his body and started screaming, "KAKARROT! KAKARROT! KAKARROT!". Everyone ran out screaming. Goku used IT and touched everybody while he disappeared. A couple of seconds later, the restaurant blew up. They all transported to CC (Capsule Corporation) . "Hey Kakarot.." Vegeta said. "Yea Vegeta?" Goku said. "Remember when Mrs. Butterworths and her Syrup's shed was on fire last Halloween?" Vegeta said. Goku thought for a sacond and said "Yea.." Vegeta then got mad and said,"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE 'IT' WHEN I TOLD YOU TO WHEN THE F****** SHED WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE?!" Vegeta screamed. Goku shrugged and said, "The author made me say that..." He said. Everyone just looked at him and Vegeta said, "What author?" Goku shrugged and said, "You know..wilsonmemee4?" he said. Everyone looked at him crazily. "I think he's gone crazy.."Bulma said. Everyone agreed with her and left.

**This is my longest chapter i've ever made since I felt sorry that I didn't update the story in a while...I also attend to be finished with the kindergarten fic by December or January and get started with my First grade one right after the last chapter of the Kindergarten one. I also will do one to two chapters every week. Next chapter, will be one of those chapters that has chain reactions, so next chapter will be hilarious. **

**Next Time: The Craziest Saturday Ever**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I do not own anything so don't sue!

Chapter 21:The Craziest Saturday Ever

It was Saturday and every kindergartener knew what to do on Saturdays: kill people!. So everyone (I mean people who know about the kindergarteners) hid until the next day. Vegeta woke up and go ready for his day with Bulma. He put on his armor and cape and went downstairs. He saw Tarble eating waffles and his dad reading the paper. "Where are you going, boy?" King Vegeta asked. "I've got a date," Vegeta said. King Vegeta looked at him crazily. 'Kids these days are already dating?! I started dating when I was about 14 and now kids are dating at 6?! What is wrong with the world these days..' King Vegeta thought. King Vegeta just shook his head and kept reading the paper. Tarble didn't know what a date was and asked,"Can I come?". Vegeta started growling real loud and said, "...no.". Tarble started whining "But whhyyy..." He whined, Vegeta was to the point of going super saiyan, but his dad said 'not in the house'. Vegeta took a few deep breaths and said, "It's only for two people.." Vegeta said. Tarble thought for a minute and said, "How about we go on a double date.." Tarble said just as King Vegeta left the kitchen. Vegeta said, "No! I'm not going on a date with you and your ugly girlfriend!,". Tarble said, "Fine..", Vegeta was surprised that Tarble didn't threaten him. He just shook his head and yelled, "DAD I'M LEAVING NOW!" and left. Tarble smirked, a smirk like the two Vegetas: an very **evil **Vegetas. Meanwhile, Vegeta walked to Bulma's house (It's basically next door) and rung on the doorbell. Then her mother came out. Vegeta mentally moaned. Her mother is the craziest woman he ever knew. How could she be Bulma's mother. "Hi Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs said. He cringed at the ditzy voice she had. "Aren't you the most adorablest child i've ever seen!" She cooed as she pinched his cheeks. Bulma thankfully came to the door and said, "Mom! We'll see you later!" and grabbed Vegeta and left. Bulma and Vegeta was walking around town. "So Veggie, where are we going?" She asked. Vegeta growled at the nickname (even though he secretly liked it) and said, "McDonalds," (McDonanalds is perfect for a kindergarten fic when they're older they'll probably go to a fancier restaurant, but they are little kids and little kids like McDonalds!). Bulma squealed and hugged Vegeta while he blushed and cringed. "I LOVE McDonalds! How'd you know It was my favorite restaurant?" she asked. Vegeta just chuckled and thought 'Good thing she doesn't know that I secretly spied on her and took note of her favorite things when we were in preschool..'.

**Flashback-**

**It was at North High Preschool and Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi. "What are your favowite things Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma thought for a moment and said, "I like McDonalds, stwawbewwies, science, inventing, singing, weading, pwesents, and puppies." Bulma said. They didn't know that Vegeta was hiding behind a wall of blocks, writing notes. "She's pewfect..." He whispered. He didn't know that he was looking at her so much, that he accidently leaned towards the wall and knocked down the blocks. Bulma noticed him and walked towards him. "Hi Veggie! You have cute eyes." Bulma said while hugging him. Vegeta blushed and ran away. **

**End Flashback- **

When they arrived at McDonalds they went to the counter. "Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" The guy said boringly. Vegeta said, "20 McDoubles and a 6 piece McNuggets for the girl," Vegeta said. The guy was surprised and said, "Are you sure..." Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and said, "Look into my eyes!". The cashier looked away and said, "OK! OK!" and gave them the food. They went to the Playplace and sat at a table with hamburger seats. Tarble sat with them a couple of minutes later with Gure. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Vegeta yelled. Tarble said, "I just read you ki...". Bulma said nothing: Gure's ugliness was blinding her. They just continued eating in a awkward silence. Then Vegeta yelled, "We're eating at another table!" and grabbed Bulma and went to another table. Then, Yamcha walked towards them. "Hey, Babe," Yamcha said. Vegeta growled really loud. Bulma rolled her eyes and said, "Veggie, I gotta go to the bathroom-to get his stench off my body!" Bulma yelled as she went to the bathroom. The moment the door was closed, Vegeta tackled Yamcha and started punching him. "I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" He yelled as he blasted him away from McDonalds. Bulma came back from the bathroom and asked, "Hey, where's Yamcha?" she asked. Vegeta said, "He-he left..". Bulma shrugged and they continued eating. Then Goku appeared with Chi-Chi. "Hiya Vegeta! Hiya Bulma!" Goku said. Vegeta groaned. How could this get any worse?! Then there was a scream. Freiza, Brolly, Bojack, Zarbon, and Dodoria were giving kids wedgies. Goku walked up to them (cause he's the hero) and said dramatically, "Stop Freiza!". Freiza said, "Oh yea! Try me!" Goku said, "Try what? Cookies? I LOVE cookies!" Everyone sweatdropped. "NO YOU IDIOT! I MEAN LET'S FIGHT!" Freiza yelled. So they started fighting. Vegeta was about to kill himself until-"Hi Vegeta, Bulma!" Krillin said. he also brought along 18. Vegeta also noticed Piccolo. He was drinking the free water. Then Master Roshi appeared. "HEEEEYY I'M CRAZYYYY!" He said. Everyone just looked at him. Except Freiza and Goku, who was still fighting. The manager walked up to him and said, "You have to be escorted out of the building, you're not supposed to have beer here." Master Roshi was indeed drunk and crazy. He looked atv the manager-more like her breasts and said, "I LOVE YOUR BOOBIES!" as he groped them. Then he was hit by a frying pan from the manager, Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi. They all kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and all the boys cringed. Then they 'escorted' him out of McDonalds. Vegeta was staring with his mouth open. Bulma closed his mouth and said, "You'll get flies in your mouth, Veggie," she scolded. Then she went to the tunnel-tube thingies in McDonalds with Chi-Chi and 18. Vegeta was just thinking: 'How could a nice date turn out like this?!' He thought. When Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 were playing tag, they ran into Maron, Jessica, and Carrie (If you don't know who Jessica and Carrie is, Go Back to Chapter 11 or Chapter 2, with the newly updated Character Encyclopedia!). Maron narrowed her eyes. "Oh look if it isn't the Z Losers!" Her Goons started laughing. Bulma was thinking, 'Why does everyone say Z Losers?!' and said, "Oh look, if it isn't the Broke A** B******!" All the kids started laughing. Maron said, "At least I don't have blue hair!" Maron stuttered. Bulma started laughing and said, "You idiot! You have blue hair and everyone knows that I have lavender hair in the manga!". Everyone kept laughing at her. She blushed really red from embarassment. "I'll get you somehow Bulma Briefs!" Maron said. "Jessica! Carrie! Let's go!" Maron yelled. They left McDonalds in a hurry. Bulma,Chi-Chi, and 18 exchanged hi-fives and separated to play. Everyone was enjoying theirselves until corny music came on. Everyone gathered around and there was a voice who said, "BOYS AND GIRLS! WE INTRODUCE YOU TO...RONALD MCDONALD!" The kids cheered except the Z fighters who remembered Ronald McDonald:

**Flashback-**

**It was in preschool and Ronald McDonald was visiting. "Hiya kids!" Ronald McDonald said boringly. Everyone liked him at first, but he did something really bad. Bulma was building a Dragon Radar and was nearly finished, until Ronald McDonald tripped on a block and fell on Bulma and her Radar. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Ronald McDonald may seem skinny, but he's really fat in real life. The Z fighters (Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo back then) looked at Ronald McDonald and charged at him. "You monster!" Goku yelled. "I KILL PEOPLE WHO HURT MY BULMA!" Vegeta screamed while attacking him. Chi-Chi yelled, "Get off my friend!" as she kicked him. Ronald McDonald ended up in the hospital and the Z fighters ended up grounded for beating up a clown, but Ronald McDonald was sued for hitting children. **

**Other Flashback-**

**At 5:30 everyone went to Sesame Street and saw Elmo, Barney, Hip Hop Harry, Big Bird, Grover, and Ronald McDonald. Bulma and Chi-Chi was fighting Ronald McDonald, Freiza and Brolly was fighting Big Bird and Grover. Yamcha was running away from everybody. After they all died, they flew off, defeating the PBS gang.**

**End of both Flashbacks-**

They didn't know how Ronald McDonald came back to life, but they were prepared for the worse. They knew direct contact would get them grounded, so they agreed to go outside and attack. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo put the rest of the gang outside a safe distance and began their attack: "KA..ME..HA..ME..HAA!" "FINAL..FLASHHH!" "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" "KAMEHAMEHA!".Their blasts hit McDonald's and the building exploded. They all went home after experiencing the crazy was being carried by a tired Vegeta. "That was a terrible day..." Vegeta said. Bulma was surprised. "Are you crazy?! This is the best dayever! I got to beat up people, flame Maron, and we killed Ronald McDonald!" Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her crazily but smirked otherwise.

**Next Time - Valentine's Day and the Football Championship**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 22: Valentine's Day and the Football Championship

The Dragons just won another game and the only game they have left is the Super bowl. "That game against the Stallions were easy!" Freiza said. "The only game left is the Superbowl against our rivals, the Dinosaurs" Vegeta said. "After pizza!" Goku yelled excitedly. At the after party, everyone was talking about the Super bowl. "I bet the Super bowl will be easy." Vegeta said. Bulma agreed. "I think you'll beat him up, Veggie" Vegeta blushed at the nickname. "Girl you can't say that in front of my friends.." Vegeta whined. Everyone snickered at the nickname. "Haha! Veggie!" Yamcha teased. "I do recall that when Vegeta threw the ball at you; you fumbled with the ball, you tripped while you were running with the ball, when you were a foot away from the endzone, and it took Vegeta to make up that touchdown." Bulma said. "Treated!" Goku yelled. Everyone started laughing at Yamcha. He turned red and ram away. "I could've handled that girl," Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him and said, "No one says Veggie but me!" Vegeta was just was mad: he didn't think that Bulma would still not like he saw Princess Snake. He smiled evilly. He walked up to her and said,"Hey Babe, wanna go hang out?" Princess Snake blushed as they held hands and walkers to the group. "How many nicknames you have for Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma thought for a moment. " Veggie, 'Geta, Veggie-chan, Geta-head, Vegetable, Ve-geta-ble; pronounced Vegeta but add a ble not Vegetable-" "OK! OK!" You have a lot of nicknames for him!" Chi-Chi said. Meanwhile, Maron noticed Yamcha and Princess Snake holding hands. She walked up to them and said, "Why are you holding hands with her?! IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled. Yamcha said, "It's not what it looks like!" Princess Snake butt in. "I thought you were single?" She said. Yamcha gulped and both girls slapped him. Princess Snake went home and Maron ran to the corner crying.17 noticed Maron. Even though she was snotty, she was very pretty. She looked like Bulma, but Maron had purple eyes- he liked purple eyes. 17 walked up to Maron and said, "Are you ok?" Maron sniffled and said, "NO! My ex-boyfriend just cheated on me and My arch-enemy has more friends than me and has a boyfriend!" 17 felt bad for her. All she wanted was popularity. 17 didn't have a girlfriend before, even though girls liked him back in preschool. So he said, "I can be your boyfriend.." Maron quickly jumped up. "Really?!" 17 shrugged. It couldn't be that hard being a boyfriend...is it? Maron squealed as he flinched and pulled him towards the Z fighters. Bulma was busy listing the nicknames of Vegeta while everyone was laughing and Vegeta was red as a tomato. "Veggie-Bear, Vegeta-chan, Veggie-Head-" Maron interrupted her. "Hey losers! I have a new boyfriend!" Maron boasted as she showed 17. Everyone was silent. 17 had a feeling that they weren't happy. 18 was the first to speak. "Why would you date her?" 17 shrugged. That's when everyone just left the after party. The next day at school, everyone was just ignoring 17 and he didn't know why. It was also Valentine's Day, which meant they had to exchange cards and have the party. Goku bought a cookie for Chi-Chi. "Here Chi-Chi, my favorite cookie!" Goku said. Chi-Chi said, "Oh Goku! That is the sweetest thing you've ever given me! Here's some cake!" Chi-Chi said. Goku ate the cake happily. Krillin bought 18 a teddy bear. "It's a little girly,but it'll do.." 18 said. Krillin said, "Where's my gift? 18 smirked and handed Krillin a present. It was a hair grow cream. Krilllin just stared at it. "Um...thanks 18," Krillin said. Vegeta got Bulma a present: it was a bracelet hand carved by Vegeta XXX (This Vegeta is Prince (Soon King) Vegeta XXXXXI). It was gold and had real diamonds on it it also had the royal saiyan sign on it. Bulma's eyes were watering: It was the best gift she ever got. Vegeta looked at her with a satisfied look on his face. His ancestor carved it for his mate when he was in kindergarten and now it was his turn to give it to his future mate. Bulma gave Vegeta a big Veggie-Hug. He blushed and hugged her back. Before the crowd could go 'AWWWWW!' He blasted them behind his back. "Now..where's my present?" Vegeta asked. Bulma smiled and gave him a big present. Kids had to move back to give the present enough room. Vegeta opened it and almost gasped: It was many capes and armor with an upgrade of the GR he got for Christmas. Vegeta smirked and didn't know what to do since he wasn't going to hug her. Then, his tail wrapped around Bulma's waist and pulled her close for a hug. Vegeta blushed. 'That wasn't supposed to happen!' Vegeta scolded his tail for acting soft. "Stupid tail.."he muttered. Bulma stroked his tail. Vegeta instantly started purring. Meanwhile, Tarble got Gure a ring-made out of paper. Gure liked it anyway. 17 got Maron flowers. "Thanks!" Maron said while admiring the flowers on her head. "Where's my gift?" 17 asked. "What gift?" Maron asked. 17 didn't say anything. 'Gee, being a boyfriend is hard..you don't get any presents in return...' He thought. The Valentine's party was boring. Because of the damage they did on the school, they couldn't barely afford anything. Meanwhile, Yamcha was mad. First Bulma,now Maron?! He was going to get revenge on 17, then Vegeta...

**The next day..**

It was the day of the Super Bowl and the whole city was there. Instead of the Elementary school, they were playing at the high school. Everyone was either shouting or screaming. "WELCOME TO THE SUPERBOWL OF WEST CITY!" Everyone was cheering. "WE NOW ANNOUNCE OUR HOME TEAM, THE DINOSAURS! WITH OUR TOP PLAYERS..ANDROID 13, ANDROID 14, ANDROID 19, ANDROID 15, AND JANEMBA!" The South side of the field were going crazy. They knew that it was going to be a good game. "WE NOW ANNOUNCE THE DINOSAUR'S RIVALS- THE DRAGONS! WITH OUR TOP PLAYERS...GOKU, VEGETA, PICCOLO, KRILLIN, AND FREIZA!" The north side was cheering even louder. "GO SON!" King Vegeta yelled. "GET THEM KAKAROT!" Bardock yelled. The game started. "You're going to be runnin' to yo mama's!" Android 13 said. Vegeta was mad. "Why you little!" Vegeta started and tackled him. They had to break them up. "Calm down Vegeta!" Coach Johnson yelled. Vegeta took a few breaths and got into position. They did their play and scored their touchdown. The north side was screaming and the south side was talking stuff and saying, "They cheated!" and "Curse them m***** f******!".

**The 2nd Quarter**

The score was 21-14 and the Dragons were winning, until.."Oh my goodness! Android 14 broke Zarbon's leg!" Chi-Chi said. Everyone was shocked. They couldn't prove it, since androids moved faster than the cameras,but the Z fighters knew what happened. "Yamcha...(sigh) you're in the game!" the coach yelled. The while North Side Booed and yelled. "That boy tried to steal my son's mate!" King Vegeta started the play. The Dragons were in defense and Vegeta got an interception and started running for the endzone. Everyone was cheering for Vegeta. "Oh my goodness he got an interception and is running for endzone!" the announcer yelled. "Go Vegeta!" the cheerleaders cheered. "Go Veggie!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta made it to the end zone and everyone was going crazy.

**Halftime-****  
**

It was half time and it was the cheerleader competition. First it was the Dinosaurs:

The girls did their little backflips and dances to the song: Hey Mickey (pretty old right) The South side cheered while the North side just rolled their eyes.

After that was the Dragons they all got into positions:

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

They at first started off slow, did a couple of flips until the music picked up speed.

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

They got ready for the chorus and when it came fireworks exploded and they did their own moves.

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

They flipped and did pyramids and 18, Chi-Chi and Bulma were in the center walking in a pyramid, The crowed cheered and applauded as they were doing their routine.

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

Then Bulma did her solo. She did a quadruple back flip as the flames bursted into the air.

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

The girls were in one big pyramid as the fireworks went off again. The crowed was amazed of how experienced these six-year-old were compared to the kiddie dance the Dinosaurs did. Even the south side of the field were amazed of how awesome their preformance did. The boys were also wondering where they got those moves from. The Dinosaurs just scoffed and left.

**3rd Quarter **

It was the third quarter and the score was 56-49 The Dragons were winning and everyone was sure that they'll win until someone ruined it. Vegeta was running to the touch down until Yamcha tripped Vegeta and ran it to the other end zone. Yamcha did the chicken dance and the coach was yelling "You idiot!" Yamcha realized that he ran it to the other side and the score was 56-56.

**4th** **Quarter**

It was 63-63 and it was anyone's game. There was 20 sec left of the game and were going to do the ultimate play. The crowd was counting down the seconds and the cheerleaders were flipping. Goku said,"One,two,three HUT!" Goku handled the ball,looking for Vegeta. It was 10 seconds left and he finally spotted him. it was all in slow motion. " Heads...up...Vegeta!" He slowly said as he through the ball. Vegeta noticed the ball was too high and the crowd looked away. Goku messed up the throw! Vegeta quickly turned Super Saiyan and caught the landed safe in the zone. The crowd cheered as the buzzer went off. The whole team (including the cheerleaders) ran to the players to congratulate them. Bulma gave Vegeta a Veggie-Hug and they were carried off by the team players. The scene pauses as it was the end of the movie and the screen turns black as the credits roll and the song 'Cha la Head Cha La' comes on.

**The** **End**

**Just Kidding! It's not the end! I haven't even got them to college yet! Anyway, I got a request to do a Maron/17 pairing. I'm still thinking about it...but right now i'm experimenting. Review any requests if you have any and keep reviewing if you want more chapters! :)**

**Next Time: March Madness**


End file.
